NUEVA VIDA
by Raven Gwyll Aimer
Summary: ella se lanza del acantilado para morir pero un joven la salva y parece tener otros planes para ella, asi su vida sigue,pero sin Edward su vida esta vacia,este mundo si que es pequeño verdad?lo volvera a ver?en que circunstancias?cap1!soy nueva,piedad!XD
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, a excepcion de Sophie, Melanie, Jared, Edward y el Sr. Masen.

Capitulo 1: promesas rotas y encuentros peculiares

El se ha ido, esa es la cruel y fría realidad, y por mas que cada noche abra mi ventana de par en par, jamás volveré a verlo entrar por ella para abrazarme y cantarme mi nana para que duerma, jamás volveré a ver sus ojos de oro liquido mirarme con amor y ternura, por que el ya no esta, no esta por que me dejo y...me dejo por que ya no me amaba, entonces...

¿por qué estoy aquí cumpliendo la estúpida promesa que le hice, si el no me ama y si después de todo a el no le importa que muera o que viva?,¿ es acaso que le agrada mi agonía?¿ acaso desea verme sufrir?

Ya no puedo seguir así, mi vida se marchita a cada instante, al igual que mi cuerpo completamente laxo por la falta de alimento, mi alma no podría estar mas muerta, luego de su partida mi alma se desgarro, pero se mantenía "viva" por Renee y Charlie pero ahora ellos no están, ambos fueron asesinados por Victoria, a la cual le pareció mas interesante vengarse de esta manera, tal vez se dio cuenta de que si me mataba me estaría haciendo un favor, ahora estoy sola en el mundo y ningún lugar es mi hogar, por que soy prácticamente un objeto, parte de un paisaje sin vida ni esperanza

¿por qué debería cumplir mi promesa? Por nada, no hay ninguna razón lógica para que la cumpla, es mas, ahora mismo voy a romperla...

Me levanto lentamente, haciendo acopio de mi poca fuerza y camino fuera de la casa, subo a mi monovolumen y parto con un rumbo fijo en mi mente....los acantilados de Forks.

Al llegar encuentro todo muy tranquilo, no hay nadie alli, gracias a Dios, un poco de suerte, bajo de mi camioneta y me acerco a la orilla, me paro de puntillas y me preparo a saltar

-NOO!!!

Alguien viene, pero ya es muy tarde, nadie va a arruinar mi liberación de esta vida sin sentido. Me lanzo a toda prisa y caigo al agua y luego...paz...pero ¿qué es ese movimiento tan molesto? Algo me tironea hacia arriba

De pronto noto que salgo a la superficie, no puedo ver nada por que la sal se mete en mi ojos haciéndolos escocer de pronto siento la arena contra mi espalda

-estas bien?

Miro hacia donde esta la persona que me "salvo", veo todo algo borroso, pero no puedo creer lo que veo, su cabello rebelde es broniceo, su piel es palida pero algo anda mal, sus ojos son ¡¿VERDES?!....

**CONTINUARA......**


	2. Chapter 2

Holiss!! dejo otro cap! Gracias por el review Michi Nolet! *o* ^-^

Capitulo 2: conociendo a los Masen.

-estas bien?- vuelve a preguntar, su voz no es tan aterciopelada como la recordaba pero es agradable y calida, intento abrir mis labios para decir algo, para responder de alguna forma su pregunta pero de pronto todo es oscuridad

me despierto algo mareada, no me siento bien, me arden los ojos y siento la boca y la garganta rasposas, miro a mi alrededor, ¿todo fue un sueño? No. Esta no es mi habitación, me siento lentamente, mi cabeza da vueltas

-despertaste

giro mi cabeza tan rapido que todo a mi alrededor queda hecho un borron confuso durante un segundo, es el, ¿es el? No, no es Edward, se parece, muchísimo, pero no es el, este angelical extraño me mira con la preocupación marcada en su frente y en sus orbes esmeraldas -¿quién eres?- me escucho preguntar a mi misma, el sonrie un poco, pero la preocupación sigue alli, ¿esta acaso preocupado por mi? No, eso no es posible, ¿por qué lo haria? No me conoce, y si me conociera entonces no se preocuparia, como todos los demas.

-Edward, Edward Masen

Edward? Se llama Edward? Oye, espera ¡¿dijo Masen?! Imposible

-oye, Isabella, ¿estas bien?

-como sabes mi nombre?- vale, estoy siendo grosera, pero ¿qué importa? Esto es muy confuso y ademas estoy algo frustrada, el me obligo a permanecer con vida, su intento de salvarme solo a servido para condenarme a seguir aquí

-se mas de ti de lo que crees,se la razon de tu depresión, de tu aislamiento, de...la muerte de tus padres, y me refiero a la VERDADERA razon, y vine a este pueblo buscandote a ti

no sabia que decir, fui lo suficientemente humana como para preguntar- ¿por qué?-

-porque no tienes familia, ni amigos, no tienes nada que te ate a este lugar y tienes un gran poder, mas alla de tu imaginación y mi padre y yo queremos que trabajes para nosotros, estamos en contante contacto con...vampiros y tu no te sentirias ajena en ese ámbito eres inteligente y temeraria, podriamos entrenarte y serias imparable

-en-entrenarme?- pregunte algo shokeada –como a un perro?- bien, todavía tenia algo de sentido del humor, el sonrio un poco pero mantuvo su vista fija en mi dándome a entender que hablaba en serio "oh, mierda" pense

-entrenarme exactamente para que?

-para que seas una guardiana, por supuesto, la familia Masen trata con vampiros todo el tiempo, cuastiones de negocios si me comprendes, así que naturalmente necesitamos entrenar cazadoras que sirvan como guardianas, super humanos podrias llamarlos, personas capaces de destruir un vampiro sin resultar heridas y con suficiente sangre fria como para llevar el trabajo a cabo, y puedo ver que frialdad no ah de faltarte, tus ojos son opacos sin vida, sin sentimientos, que maravilloso hallazgo eh hecho mi padre se sentira dichoso de conocerte, alguien a quien no tenga que insensibilizar, alguien con la que otros ya han hecho el trabajo!

-donde estoy?

-en nuestra casa por supuesto, en la mansión Masen en Italia, Volterra, para ser precisos, aquí trabajaras.

continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

3 años después...

-JARED! IMBECIL DE HAS ASUSTADO!!! ERES UN INEPTO!!!-...Melanie, uff... ella y Jared se la pasan peleando, pero ya estoy acostumbrada a ello, es mas, hasta es divertido. En los tres años que llevo aquí me eh convertido en la mejor de las guardianas, ya que no tengo nada propio por lo que luchar y me limito a obedecer, aprendi rapidamente las técnicas de pelea y complemente estas con técnicas propias, mi modo de luchar impresiono mucho a el Sr. Masen, padre de Edward, que decidio que yo seria la escolta personal de su hijo, y, es que hay que admitirlo no hay mejor guardiana que yo, mi modo de pelear es temerario no me importa lastimarme, mientras logre inflingirle un daño mayor a mi oponente, mi entrenamiento a consistido en luchar contra vampiros, siempre he ganado, claro, la técnica no lo es todo, ya soy toda una cazadora y todos los cazadores o guardianes tenemos que tomar V-Juice. Un producto inventado por los científicos que trabajan para el Sr. Masen, es un derivado de la ponzoña de vampiro, nos hace tan rapidos como ellos y tambien fuertes, pero por tiempo limitado, es decir, es como un suplemento vitaminico, no hay peligro de que nos conviertamos en vampiros, otra particularidad del V-Juice es que mientras lo tomemos periódicamente no envejecemos, es como ser un vampiro pero sin perder nuestra humanidad, todos creen que es sorprendente, para mi es frustrante, encima que deseo morir, ¿tengo que alargar mi existencia?

-Isabella, andando- Edward me esta llamando, al principio me molestaba pero ahora me he acostumbrado a que sea asi, en este tiempo me he dado cuenta de que para el Sr. Masen todos nosotros somos desechables y quiere que Edward nos vea igual, pero yo se que esto en realidad no es asi

---------------flash back--------------

acaba de terminar mi entrenamiento, salia completamente cansada del dojo donde practicábamos cuando vi a Edward acostado en el jardín, esa imagen me trajo recuerdos de Edward...Cullen acostado sobre el césped de un prado en lo profundo de los bosques de Forks, rapidamente lance ese recuerdo lejos y me acerque a ver que le sucedia, los demas que salian del entrenamiento conmigo no lo vieron como algo extraño ya que yo era la guardiana personal de "nuestros señores"

-¿se encuentra bien, joven Masen?- pregunte con mi mejor tono de voz monocorde

-¿te importa?- fue toda su respuesta, con un tono muy cortante y amargo

uff...eso me pasa por querer ayudar a alguien, aun quedaban vestigios de la antigua y estupida Bella en mi, sin lugar a dudas, me di la vuelta, dispuesta a irme de alli, cuando el jalo mi mano y me miro con ojos arrepentidos

-no te vayas, por favor, de verdad lo siento- lo dijo con un tono de voz tan desesperado que no pude negarme

-tu eres el jefe- dije aparentando frialdad mientras me encogia de hombros y me sentaba a su lado – ¿que te sucede?- pregunte

el sonrio – no me trataste de usted, es un buen avance- respondio, pero al verme seria esperando una respuesta se dispuso a contarme su historia

-odio a mi padre, en verdad lo odio, el es el responsable de la muerte de mi madre, ella era debil y el la utilizo como conejillo de indias para sus experimentos, escudandose tras el pretexto de que eso podria salvarle la vida, pero era mentira, a el no le importaba, le dio una especie de sobredosis y la vacuna no estaba tan bien constituida como ahora, el resultado fue que mi madre sufrio la transformación, pasaron tres dias que no vi a mi madre, mi padre dijo que se habia ido de viaje pero yo no le crei, un dia me meti de contrabando en su laboratorio, pues me daba mucha curiosidad ver lo que habia dentro, pero nada en la vida me habia preparado para lo que vi, por dio1 tenia 6 años, vi a mi padre parado tras un vidrio dando la señal a unos guardianes que trabajaban para el en especifico, como tu para mi ahora, ellos descuartizaron a mi madre, que en ese momento era una neófita y la prendieron fuego sin una pizca de sentimiento- finalizo el su relato quedándose mirando el vacio, una silenciosa lagrima viajo por su mejilla, levante mi mano y se la limpie con delicadeza, en ese momento pense que este Edward, el Edward humano si me necesitaba, el era tan suave, tan calido, tan vulnerable, yo no lo defraudaria, el, al igual que yo sufrio mucho, siendo engañado y lastimado en lo mas profundo de su alma.

-por eso a veces soy tan frio contigo, ademas debo aparentar que estoy de acuerdo con mi padre, de otro modo se que el se liberara de mi, no tiene escrupulos y no dudara en matarme por "el bien de la estirpe Masen"- dijo el completamente asqueado- debes tener cuidado- dijo con voz de quien advierte- por mas que el V-Juice este refinado y sea mejor que en ese entonces la sobredosis podria tener efectos secundarios, no quiero que te suceda lo mismo que a mi madre, me recuerdas tanto a ella- finalizo ya en un susurro apenas audible, aunque claro, no para alguien con un oido vampirico y yo habia tenido ya mi provisión vitalicia de Vital-Juice

-tendre cuidado, siempre estare aquí Edward, o sino ¿cómo te las arreglarias sin mi?- dije bromeándolo para aligerar el ambiente, funciono, el se rio pero luego se puso serio y me miro fijo

-debes prometerme algo- me dijo

-¿el que?-

-nunca te insensibilizaras del todo, como todos los demas, nunca renegaras de tus sentimientos humanos, prométemelo.

-te lo prometo- sonrei, lo habia intentado, para que negarlo, pero este chico humano que estaba frente a mi tan parecido a mi primer y unico amor despertaba en mi un instinto sobreprotector, el me habia dado una nueva vida y si bien, era una nueva vida incompleta, era al menos una vida, para alguien como yo que lo habia perdido todo, cualquier cosa viene bien ¿no?

-------------------fin flash back---------------------------------

-enseguida joven Masen- respondi, puesto que solo lo llamaba Edward y lo trataba de tu en privado.

Subimos al auto, alli mas comodamente pregunte mientras conducia

-¿a donde vamos Edward?

- a la guarida de los Volturi, vamos a buscar un obsequio que tienen para

nosotros- su tono era disgustado y asqueado

levante una ceja, pidiendo una explicación mas especifica

-nos van a obsequiar al primer vampiro suicida de la historia, el mismo fue alli a pedir su muerte, nos lo van a dar para que extraigamos la mayor cantidad de ponzoña de el para la preparación del V-Juice.

-oh – dije sorprendida- ¿enserio? ¿Como se llama?- pregunte curiosa

-no lo se- contesto el frustrado- no me dijeron nada per se oian muy divertidos, esto no me gusta para nada.

-no te preocupes Ed, es decir ¿un vampiro suicida? ¿De donde podrias conocerlo?...

continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

segui conduciendo sin decir nada mas, Edward parecia mas calmado, me alegre por el, al pobre parecia que le estaba por dar algo, con el tiempo el se habia convertido en mi mejor amigo, mi hermanito menor, al que sentia que debia proteger, el era tan humano, tan vulnerable y a veces incluso, tan torpe como solia ser yo, su torpeza era divertida, ademas yo nunca dejaba que llegara al piso, a veces me preguntaba si asi era como se sentia Edward estando a mi lado, en guardia todo el tiempo, con temor de que me haga daño

-isabella, mira por donde vas, ya casi llegamos y soy muy joven y guapo para morir!- bromeo Ed sacándome de mis pensamientos, con este comentario no pude mas que reir, tan tipico, tan Edward.

-no vas a morir tontito, para eso tienes a a mejor super guardiana del mundo- dije riendo, el solo sonrio y dijo- lo se, soy de verdad afortunado.

Una sonrisa enorme se extendio por toda mi cara, puede que mi vida este incompleta, pero no vacia, no, de ningun modo, por que el esta en mi vida, es la unica persona que reconoce mi existencia, al que le importo y es la unica persona viva que me importa a mi, por la que daria mi vida, aun si no fuese su guardiana.

-llegamos- anuncie

-no! Jodeme, si no me decias no me daba cuenta- respondio el mientras bajaba del auto

-estas seguro de querer empezar una guerra de sarcasmos niño? Recuerda que yo te enseñe el significado de esa palabra- dije riendo al tiempo que rodaba los ojos.

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo no quiero enfurecer a la bestia

le lance una mirada sucia y entramos a dominio Vulturi riendo bajito, pero nada absolutamente nada me preparo para lo que vi, frente a mi se encontraban Aro, Cayo y Marco mirándonos con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara, mientras que Alec, Jane, Felix y Demetri nos hacian frente, mi mente proceso eso muy rapido poniéndome en posicion de ataque y sacando a Artemis, mi arma personal, hecha especialmente a medida para mi de una aleación de metales, es un arma hecha por cazadores, capaz de atravesar a un vampiro.

-isabella querida, no vamos a atacar a tu amo tranquila corazon- dijo Aro con esa voz tan asquerosamente falsa, pero decidi obedecer, asenti con la cabeza y me puse de pie casualmente pero sin guardar a Artemis

-siempre tan desconfiada, bueno, joven Masen, he aquí nuestro obsequio, aunque creo que tambien le agradara a su guardiana, admiren a nuestro primer vampiro suicida!!- rio Cayo, mientras Alec, Jane, Felix y Demetri se hacian a un lado dejándonos ver a un vampiro que al parecer estaba desfallecido, si, lo habian privado de la comida tanto tiempo como para que se sumiera en la inconciencia, la peor tortura para un vampiro

-no lo reconoces? Isabella.- dijo Cayo desdeñosamente pero la diversión nunca abandono su rostro, se acerco a aquel cuerpo y lo jalo de sus cabellos ¿broniceos? Oh, dios no. Entonces vi su rostro, era el, era Edward Cullen, simpre tan fuerte, el mas rapido de su familia y ahora estaba ahí tirado, estaba paralizada, entonces vi como sus ojos se abrian apenas en rendijas, sus ojos, negros como el carbon me enfocaban

- B-Be-Bella...- y asi la inconciencia se lo llevo de nuevo mientras mi muerto corazon moria una vez mas...

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

Me quede ahí, congelada, intentando mantener todo el dolor y la desesperación dentro de mi para que aquellos vampiros no puedan ver mis sentimientos, tenia gran control sobre mis expresiones faciales, ya que, cuando uno esta muerto en vida tanto tiempo aprende al menos a fingir estar bien, domine mis deseos de ir y descuartizar a todos esos bastardos que le habian hecho eso a MI Edward, no, no no no, no podia pensar asi, el no era nada mio, pero aun asi tenia muy claro que lo sacaria de ahí, pero como... no puedo alejarme de Ed, podrían aprovechar y tomarlo a el mientras yo rescato a Edward C. No puedo dejar solo a Ed, pero tampoco puedo abandonar a Edward...

- mi padre y yo les transmitimos nuestra gratitud por tan curioso regalo, estoy seguro que podremos extraer bastante veneno de el, a pesar de su estado- dijo Ed sorprendiéndome por el tono de negocios que utilizo

- por supuesto- dijo Aro, sorprendido tambien por su frialdad.

- Le aseguro que les remuneraremos esto generosamente- replico Ed – isabella trae eso, nos vamos- termino con tono desdeñoso mientras hacia un gesto asqueado hacia el cuerpo inerte de Edward.

Me recupere y asenti sin ninguna expresión, gracias a mi fuerza sobrehumana levante a Edward sin problemas y me lo tire sobre el hombro, el hizo un ruidito ronco, como si cada movimiento brusco que yo hiciera le provocara un gran dolor, mi corazon se desgarro, el estaba sufriendo, no tenia claro que iba a hacer, pero sabia que si tenia que dar mi vida lo haria, con tal de que el pudiera escapar, salimos a la luz del sol nuevamente, por una calleja sucia donde nadie se acercaria, Edward brillaba tenuemente, lo recoste contra una pared, el emitio un quejido, acaricie sus cabellos ennegrecidos por la suciedad y lo mire llena de preocupación, ¿cuándo despertaria?, ¿despertaria?, el sonido de la tela rasgándose me saco de mis cavilaciones, me gire para ver a Ed rompiendo una de las mangas de su camisa y cortando su labio con un cortapluma

- ¿qué demonios haces?!- le increpe

- vete, llévatelo de aquí antes de que vengan por nosotros.

- E-Edward...-susurre incapaz de entender su orden

- Todo lo que se es que te rebelaste, me golpeaste dejándome inconciente y te marchaste llevandote al vampiro contigo, no se donde ni hace cuanto- dijo Ed sonriéndome sinceramente

- Gracias- dije, incapaz de formular alguna otra cosa, me acerque y le bese la mejilla, le di un fuerte abrazo y le pedi que se cuidara mucho

- Tu tambien...Bella- me respondio, yo solo sonrei y asenti volvi a cargar a Edward y cuando estaba por irme Ed me tomo de un brazo obligándome a voltear

- No mueras- dijo con voz quebrada- por favor, solo...no mueras, ya perdi a mi madre, Dios puso en mi camino a un angel como tu, que no solo fuiste mi guardiana, sino tambien mi madre, mi amiga y mi hermana, no podria saber que mi padre me ha arrebatado a ti tambien

- Vendre cuando todo se solucione- le respondi sonriente- en poco tiempo estaras a cargo de Masen Corporation y volvere a visitarte, lo juro, nunca estaras solo pequeño, aunque no me veas, me mantendre en las sombras cuidando de ti.

- Espera, toma esto- tome el papel que me entregaba extrañada- es la receta del V-Juice, vas a necesitar estar fuerte cuando mi padre mande a los cazadores por ti.

- Gracias- dije conmovida por su sincera preocupación, siempre supe que habia diferencia para el entre que yo viviese o mueriese pero nunca pense que le preocupara tanto- te quiero hermanito, no te metas en problemas, pero si estas en uno solo utiliza la alarma en tu colgante, yo no me quitare el mio, asi sabre si algo sucede, adios.

- No, adios no, hasta luego.

Con eso me marche sin mirar atrás, no lo soportaria, lo sabia, si miraba hacia atrás lloraria, y no podia debilitarme ahora, tenia que ser fuerte, para proteger a Edward, si, porque el no era calido ni suave, pero en estos momentos el era vulnerable y yo me habia convertido, desde este momento en su guardiana tambien, "después de todo, sacando ciertos tecnicismos- pense con sorna-estoy protegiendo a la estirpe Masen"

Continuara...

Gracias por los reviews!, estoy muy feliz de que lo hayan leido y les haya gustado!.

P.G gracias por comentar y lamento que te haya desagradado la historia, tienes razon en que olvide mencionar que Artemis es un arma que saque de "Vampire Knight", sin embargo puedo asegurarte que lo demas fue absolutamente coincidencial. Desde luego muchas gracias por tu critica constructiva, y grcias por tu tiempo al leer mi fic.

Michi Nolet muchísimas gracias por continuar leyendo y comentando, en verdad estoy muy agradecida y estoy feliz de que te haya gustado, es mi primer fic de mas de un cap. Y en verdad aprecio tu apoyo!.

ATTE.

Ovejitah06


	6. Chapter 6

Edward pov.

Hace tres años que me escondo aquí, en medio de esta selva en Latinoamérica, tres años en los que lo unico que hago es sollozar sin lagrimas y cazar solo cuando la sed es insoportable, tres años en los que me repito vanamente que esto es por su bien, tres años en los que incontables veces quise volver a su lado pero mi cobardia pudo mas, ella ahora tendra 21 años, ¿sera feliz? ¿me habra olvidado?, mi parte mas egoísta esperaba que no, que ella aun me quisiera, que ella sufriera al menos la tercera parte de lo que yo sufro, que tal vez no haya rehecho su vida, que tal vez...aun me espere...

Ya no puedo soportarlo mas, cada dia que pasa es tan doloroso como si estuviese en proceso de transformarme en vampiro...no, no es cierto, es aun peor, mil veces podria la ponzoña entrar en mi cuerpo y lo tomaria y estaria agradecido, si a cambio pudiese dejar de sentir este agujero en mi pecho.

He tomado una decisión, ya no puedo soportarlo mas, necesito verla, aunque suene masoquista, ver a sus hijos, si es que los tuvo, ver a su familia feliz, esa que debio conseguir en un principio, verla sonreir, aunque su sonrisa sea para otro, cuando lo vea, quizas y solo quizas podria rehacer mi vida nuevamente, por supuesto que nunca podre estar con nadie de nuevo, y me limitare a existir como un solitario vampiro pero tal vez podria recuperar lo suficiente de mi mismo como para complacer a Esme, que debe de extrañarme, y conseguir el perdon de mis hermanos. Eso es lo que me digo a mi mismo, pero mi parte egoísta me dice que hay algo mas, que una pequeña parte de mi tiene la esperanza de encontrar sus brazos abiertos para mi, aunque suene estupido pensarlo, e ilógico, que me este esperando, que aun tenga la posibilidad de estar a su lado, esta vez no me iria, me quedaria con ella, e incluso le daria la eternidad si aun la deseara, le daria todo, si me pidiese el sol, la luna y los planetas, encontraria alguna manera de bajarlos para ella, lo que sea que desee, todo lo que soy, toda mi existencia seria poco para que me perdonara, con esta decisión me levante y corri en dirección a ese pequeño pueblo perdido en Washington que hace tres años fue mi paraíso personal

1 dia después...

esta amaneciendo, el sol le saca reflejos diamantinos a mi piel, como si estuviese cubierto de rocio, llego a nuestro prado, esta muy descuidado, las hierbas lo han cubierto casi por completo dándole un aspecto salvaje pero aun asi es hermoso, por que aquí estan los recuerdos mas hermosos de mi vida, el mas importante...

-------------------flash back------------------------

—**Isabella —pronuncie su nombre completo al tiempo que le despeinaba el pelo con mi mano;—. No podría vivir en paz conmigo mismo si te causara daño alguno —fije mi mirada en el suelo,avergonzado—. La idea de verte inmóvil, pálida, helada... No volver a ver cómo te ruborizas, no ver jamás esa chispa de intuición en los ojos cuando sospechas mis intenciones... Sería insoportable —clave mis ojos en sus hermosas orbes chocolate—. Ahora eres lo más importante para mí, lo más importante que he tenido nunca.**

—**Ya conoces mis sentimientos, por supuesto. Estoy aquí, lo que, burdamente traducido, significa que preferiría morir antes que alejarme de ti —dijo haciendo una mueca—. Soy idiota.**

—**Eres idiota —acepte con una risa.**

**Nuestras miradas se encontraron y también se rió. Nos reímos juntos de lo absurdo y estúpido de la situación.**

—**Y de ese modo el león se enamoró de la oveja... —murmure.**

— **¡Qué oveja tan estúpida! —musito **

— **¡Qué león tan morboso y masoquista!- repuse divertido por su respuesta y a la vez feliz de que ella me hubiese aceptado**

--------------fin flash back------------------------------

ese es el mas preciado de mi recuerdos, sin perder mas tiempo y completamente ansioso y nervioso por verla corri hasta su casa cuando llegue subi por su ventana, estaba abierta, eso me dio esperanza, que luego desaparecio cuando note que el aroma de Bella era casi inexistente, sali de su habitación, paseándome por la casa, todo estaba lleno de polvo, pero no faltaba nada, es como si las personas que vivian alli se hubieran evaporado dejando todas sus cosas, incluso habia comida descompuesta en la heladera y los estantes, el hedor era insoportable, sali de la casa completamente confundido y desesperanzado, y al mismo tiempo, tambien, aterrado, por que no decirlo, algo tendría que haber pasado para que todo quedase asi, en la puerta de la casa me esperaban toda mi familia, me acerque a ellos ansioso por una explicación, ¿qué hacian ellos aca? ¿qué habia pasado con Bella?

-su futuro desaparecio una semana después de que te fuiste, tres dias después de que Victoria matara a sus padres y a Phil- dijo Alice- no pude verlo, pero es bastante seguro de que ella...

no, no no no NO! No podia estar pasando esto, ella no podria haber muerto, ella...¡ella me lo prometio!

-no pude ver nada mas en su futuro desde entonces- sollozo Alice- la ultima imagen que vi fue...- no pudo terminar la frase

-que? Que viste?- pregunte, queria saber, aunque me muriese queria saber como... como mi angel habia regresado al cielo

-el acantilado- susurro Alice

me deje caer sobre el pasto y un ruido espantoso se abrio paso por mi garganta, y luego de que se disipara un poco la nube soporífera que me causo el dolor en primera instancia, vi todo claro, habia una promesa que no romperia, yo volveria a ver a Bella, aunque fuese...lo ultimo que haga.

-Edward NO!- grito Alice mientras tenia una vision

escape corriendo lo mas rapido que podia para que no me alcanzaran, no me detendrían, yo volveria a Bella de una u otra forma

2 dias después...

me encuentro en Volterra, me encamino rapidamente a una callejuela sucia y me adentro en esta

-identificate- dice una voz monocorde e infantil a mi espaldas

- Edward Cullen- digo- quiero ver a tus señores.

- Sigueme- fue toda la respuesta que consegui

Me guio por unos tuneles subterráneos hasta llegar a una sala con tres tronos en el centro, donde ese encontraban los Vulturi Aro, Cayo y Marco

-joven Cullen, bienvenido seas- dijo Aro con voz falsamente agradable.

-vengo a pedir mi muerte, así que realmente no deseo ser bienvenido con amabilidad- respondi cortésmente

-tu muerte? Que daño has cometido para ser sometido a la muerte como castigo?- pregunto interesado

-yo...yo he develado nuestro secreto a un ser humano- dije con la convicción de que eso seria suficiente

-dejame ver, hijo mio- dijo Aro, ya serio, tendiendo su mano, yo le tendi la mia y se mantuvo en silencio mientras veia todos mis recuerdos

-bueno, ciertamente has inflingido la ley pero si te unes a nosotros te dejaríamos vivir

- no quiero, no vine buscando el perdon, vine a encontrar mi muerte

- prefieres la muerte a unirtenos?

- Eso mismo que has oido- dije perdiendo toda cortesía

- Insolente- exclamo furico Cayo- no mereces la muerte, mereces algo peor por burlarte de nosotros! Alec, Demetri, Felix, metanlo en la jaula, como a un perro, morira de hambre si es lo que desea!

Ellos se me abalanzaron mientras Alec me privo de mi sentidos, cuando los recupere estaba en una celda, el metal era especial, no pude rasgarlo por mas intentos que hice

Pasaron las semanas, y mi estado se volvio deplorable, no puedo mantenerme en pie y la inconciencia comienzo a ser tentadora,justo cuando estoy cayendo en un letargo siento como unos brazos me toman bruscamente y me mueven de lugar, luego me tiran al piso y caigo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, sin voluntad ni fuerza para levantarme, pero entonces llega a mi ese exquisito aroma,- imposible- pienso- ella ya no esta, ella,ella esta...muerta.-

-isabella querida, no vamos a atacar a tu amo tranquila corazon- dijo Aro con esa voz tan asquerosamente falsa, un momento ¡¿isabella?! Me debati contra la inconciencia para poder seguir escuchando

-siempre tan desconfiada, bueno, joven Masen- ¡¿Masen?! Pero que demonios..?!- he aquí nuestro obsequio, aunque creo que tambien le agradara a su guardiana, admiren a nuestro primer vampiro suicida!!- rio Cayo

-no lo reconoces? Isabella.- dijo Cayo desdeñosamente, senti como me jalaban del hice un esfuerzo y logre abrir mis ojos apenas un poco, alli vi a un joven muy parecido a mi pero con ojos verdes, y junto a el estaba ella, mi angel, estaba viva!, una felicidad invadio todo mi cuerpo a pesar del dolor que sufria este por la falta de alimento

-b-be-bella- consegui susurrar, luego, todo se volvio negro...

continuara....

**hola!!! cap. largo por que no se si voy a poder escribir estos dias, todo desde el punto de vista de Edward, con las razones de su estancia en Volterra y su vision de los tres años lejos de Bella, intente hacerlo corto para seguir con el desarrollo de la historia y no hacer mucho lio, espero que les guste! Besos!. Ovejitah06...**


	7. Chapter 7

bella pov.

Corri rapidamente entre los edificios y sali de Volterra, entre por el bosque, entre medio de los arboles hasta llegar al corazon del mismo, alli se encontraba una adorable cabaña, pequeña, pero pulcramente arreglada, me acerque y di 3 golpes en la puerta, dos rapidos y uno lento, inmediatamente la puerta se abrio dejándome ver a Sophie, una adorable ancianita que me habia conocido y con la que forme una gran amistad, ademas ella era, algo asi como mi contadora, todo el dinero que fui ganando a lo largo de los años se lo enviaba a ella, con la excusa de que necesitaba que alguien lo contabilizara, cuando bien podria hacerlo yo, pero sabia que ella no aceptaria dinero de mi, asi que decidi darle ese pequeño trabajo para que lo tomara sin quejarse, como sea, ahora me venia a la mar de bien no tener todos mi ahorros en la mansión Masen

-hola querida, adelante, como has crecido!- dijo cariñosamente Sophie.

Yo solo arquee una ceja y lo deje pasar, claramente yo no habia crecido nada, estaba congelada en el tiempo, pero, ¿para que quitarle la ilusion?

-buenos dias, Sophie, vengo a despedirme, tengo que marcharme

-tiene algo que ver con el cadáver que llevas a cuestas?- dijo medio en broma y medio en serio pero sonriente

-no esta muerto- me defendi, haciendola reir – solo maltratado, estoy en una misión secrte de salvamento, hmp...- dije infantilmente, poniendo morritos, mi actual fisico, al verse privilegiado por el V-Juice es tan encantador como el de una vampiresa, la unica diferencia entre ellos y yo es que no necesito sangre como sustento y no brillo como un diamante bajo el sol.

-esta bien, esta bien, ¿necesitas algo?- pregunto dulcemente, a veces me recordaba a Esme, es decir, no físicamente, por que son muy distintas y Sophie es de avanzada edad pero el cariño y la calidez maternal en su mirada me hacian recordarla mucho

-ehh, si,...todos mis ahorros por favor- dije intentando deslumbrarla para que no preguntase

- claro, cariño, pero no intentes deslumbrarme, yo trataba con vampiros antes de que tu nacieras- rio- no preguntare nada, si no deseas contármelo

- gracias...

ella abrio un enorme baul y saco una mochila de tamaño monumental, como esas que se usan para ir de campamento, pero un poco mas grande aun y me la dio, al abrila casi me voy de espaldas, estaba completamente llena hasta el tope de billetes de cien dolares, no recordaba haber ganado tanto, al ver mi expresión la anciana mujer ser rio con ganas

-no es que te este corriendo de mi casa, pero creo que es hora de que te vayas-dijo seria

-si, adios- respondi, caminando hacia la puerta para emprender el viaje

corri por tiempo indefinido, Edward no desperto en ningun momento, solo hacia ruidos extraños pero nunca recupero la conciencia.

Llegue a mi 2º parada, un pequeño bosque donde supe hace un tiempo habia algunos pumas, esperaba que aun hubiese alguno. Deje a Edward en el piso y corri veloz por el bosque buscando el aroma de algun animal, tuve suerte, encontre un puma durmiendo junto a lo que debio ser su almuerzo, me acerque hasta quedar frente a el, tome a Artemis entre mis manos justo en el momento que el despertaba y de di una descarga electrica que lo dejo inconciente, no queria que la sangre se enfriara, lo lance sobre mi hombro y volví junto a Edward, cuando lo olio pude ver como sus ojos se abrian un poco, lo sente y puse su boca sobre el cuello del puma, ni bien termine esa accion, pude ver que reacciono completamente pegándose como una lapa al pobre animalito que hizo un ruidito lastimoso aun estando inconciente, me di cuenta que era la primera vez que veia a Edward alimentarse, y se veia...sexy. aparte rapidamente esos pensamientos enfermizos de mi mente, si bien yo lo amaba con igual o mas intensidad que en el pasado el no debia enterarse de eso, yo cuidaria de el, eso no significaba que yo lo perdonaria.

-bella- dijo cuando termino con el animal haciendolo a un lado y acercándose a mi- bella, mi amor, estas viva!- me dijo lleno de felicidad, al parecer intentaba besarme, me aleje a toda velocidad, apareciendo a 3 metros de donde estaba sentada hace unos instantes.

-no me toques, vampiro- escupi la ultima palabra como si fuera una maldición, vi como su cara estaba llena de confusión y luego, ¿dolor?, no, no me dejaria engañar de nuevo. _El no te ama bella, solo quiere sobrevivir, esta engañandote no lo dejes. No te hagas esto de nuevo, EL NO TE AMA, EL TE ABANDONO POR QUE NO TE AMA! _ Me grito mi inconciente, si ,era la mas pura y santa verdad, no me dejaria engañar, por mas que lo amara yo sabia mi lugar, yo era una cazadora, el un vampiro, yo la guardiana de Ed, y a el retornaria cuando entregara el "paquete" de vuelta a los Cullen, el era elhombre engañoso que habia matado mi alma hace tres años y que pronto volveria a sus distracciones. Todo volveria a ser como se supone que era. Mi lugar junto al heredero Masen, su lugar, lejos de mi patética existencia...

continuara....


	8. Chapter 8

edward pov.

Estaba sorprendido, y confundido tambien, cuando la vi, pense que era una ilusion de mi decadente mente pero entonces olí su esencia que siempre me volvio loco, era real, ella estaba ahí conmigo

-bella- dije, haciendo a un lado el puma, que ahora que lo pensaba ella habia traido para mi, ¡era un milagro que no estuviese lastimada!- bella, mi amor, estas viva!- en un movimiento inconciente y atolondrado me acerque a ella, queria sentir sus labios, calidos y dulces, sobre los mios, solo asi sabria que no era una ilusion, pero ella desaparecio, apareciendo 3 metros lejos de mi ¡se movio a una velocidad incluso superior a la mia! ¿cómo era posible? Ella, ella no era un vampiro, ella se veia como humano y olia como humano pero tenia la velocidad de un vampiro, tal vez incluso la fuerza, tal vez ella me trajo a cargas hasta aquí, entonces...¿qué es?

-no me toques, vampiro- dijo la ultima palabra llena de desden, cargada de odio y asco, eso me dolio terriblemente, pero no entendia, si me odiaba ¿que hacia aca conmigo?, ¿qué es, no es humana, pero tampoco vampiro, entonces que?

-¿que...que eres?- dije lleno de confusión, e intentando, en la medida de lo posible, que ella no notara mi dolor. Ella se rio, una risa dura, fria y que sonaba como campanas, como sonaria la de un vampiro, esa no era la risa que yo tanto añoraba, la risa calida, suave y cariñosa de Bella, MI Bella, esa mujer parada frente a mi no era la chica que yo ame, que yo amo, que yo siempre voy a amar. La mujer parada frente a mi, tenia una postura felina, vestida de manera que realzaba su belleza, con una minifalda a tablas negra, una camisa blanca con los primeros tres botones desabrochados, un tapado negros con los bordes blancos, medias ¾ negras haciendo juego y zapatos negros con taco alto, que jamas podria utilizar mi Bella por su falta de estabilidad y que no parece incomodar en lo mas minimo a esta Bella que tengo enfrente, pero lo mas difícil de contemplar no es todo esto, sino su rostro sin expresión, sus ojos frios y vacios, su boca torcida en una sonrisa sarcástica y llena de desprecio hacia mi –que eres?- repeti, su sonrisa se acentuo

-soy...una cazadora- dijo apareciendo delante de mi, arqueo su cuerpo para susurrar en mi oido – me dedico a exterminar a la escoria de tu raza cuando olvidan su lugar- lamio el lóbulo de mi oreja haciendome estremecer- ¿tienes miedo, vampiro?- respiro una vez mas contra mi oido y luego se rio y se levanto de encima mio, definitivamente ella habia cambiado mucho, pero seguia siendo Bella, y yo seguiria amándola, aun si ella decidiera tomar mi vida, aquí y ahora, yo se la entregaria sin oponer resistencia, por que yo la habia orillado a esto, y ¿qué importa si existiamos para ser el uno del otro? ¿qué importa si su lugar era junto a mi, para toda la eternidad? Yo habia arruinado mi destino, forjando el mio propio y forzándola a ella a seguir el suyo, uno donde puede verse que no es feliz pero tambien, a simple vista, puede verse que ya no desea una eternidad junto a mi, por que esa ya no es su idea de felicidad, yo mismo cree cada particula de ese odio que veo en sus ojos, yo soy el causante de ese vacio que suplanto su calidez, y ahora tendre que vivir con ello, por que ella ya no me ama y yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto, por que solo soy un vampiro mas en el mundo, y ella una cazadora.

En las retorcidas vueltas que da el mundo yo termine siendo el cordero y ella, logro convertirse en una leona...

Continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

Bella pov.

Wow! Dios! Alguien deme un pulitzer por esa actuación, nunca crei que podria hacer algo como eso!, durante el trayecto incluso pense que haria para no derrumbarme frente a el una vez estuviese despierto, y ahora? Puedo resistirme a sus tentadores labios que se acercaron peligrosamente a mi e incluso provocarlo, soy mas fuerte de lo que pensaba.

Por un momento, cuando vi el dolor y la tristeza que sus ojos reflejaban crei haberme pasado con las provocaciones y el desden hacia el, pero mi razon me recordo rapidamente que esos ojos son engañosos, incluso pueden fingir un amor puro e inmenso sin sentirlo, pueden destrozar un corazon y ademas, si, soy una persona demasiado dura y demasiado fria, pero me agrada esto, me trae una insana satisfacción pensar que le puedo llegar a clavar un cuchillo verbal, para que sufra, si, quiero que sufra por lo menos la decima, no, la milésima parte de lo que yo sufri cuando el me abandono sin importarle ni un poco lo que yo sentia, claro, como le iba a importar? Si el no sentia nada...

-andando- dije de manera cortante- no pienso cargarte todo el camino, ahora deberas caminar.

El me miro, en sus ojos vi una mezcla de sorpresa, resignación, tristeza y ¿amor?, retire mi mirada rapidamente.

-donde estan los otros Cullen?

-aquí mismo!!! Bella!!!- escuche una vocecita de soprano mientras veia a seis "personas" salir de la penumbra del bosque, la voz pertenecia a Alice, ella corrio a velocidad vampirica a traves del prado donde nos encontrábamos con claras intenciones de abrazarme, pero me retire en el ultimo segundo dejándola parada junto a Edward completamente perpleja

-no me toqueis, mi nariz es muy sensible a ese olor tan empalagoso que ustedes tienen- dije arrugándola un poco en señal de desagrado- por cargar a tu hermano, ahora apesto a vampiro, puajj...

-bella...- dijo Alice mientras sus ojos brillaban con lagrimas que jamas caerian, lo se, estaba siendo demasiado dura pero todos ellos habian jugado conmigo, ninguno de ellos merecia el perdon. Ellos arruinaron mi vida, por ellos es que mi vida tomo este rumbo, no tuve elección, nunca la tuve, desde que ellos se fueron yo estoy en este infierno, Ed fue lo unico bueno que me paso, el reconocio mi existencia aun siendo yo un ser deplorable y completamente vacio y roto, y a el es al que le debo lealtad, solo a me dejare engañar.

-bella?- digo con desden- mi nombre es Isabella y detesto los diminutivos si no les importa.

-cariño, que te sucede? Que te ha pasado?-dijo cariñosamente Esme.

-nada, Esme. Estoy mejor que nunca, y realmente no creo que a ustedes les importe una mierda lo que me haya pasado o si?- dije con sorna

-te equivocas- dijo Rosalie, ¡Rosalie!,¿me estaba hablando a mi? Fingi darme vuelta para ver a la persona imaginaria que estaba tras de mi

-ohh, ¿Rosalie la perfecta me esta dirigiendo la palabra a mi, una ordinaria mortal?¿a que debo tan inmenso honor?- dije, dejando que el sarcasmo fluyera denso

- gracias por traernos a Edward de nuevo- dijo Carlisle amablemente

-no tienes que agradecerme nada, solo cumpli las ordenes del joven Masen

-de que hablas?- pregunto desconcertado Edward.

-de que estoy estancada aquí hasta que mi joven señor lo considere necesario para proteger al joven Cullen- dije tomando una postura aristocratica y muchísimo mas seria- Sr. Cullen, estoy a vuestro servicio- termine dando una reverencia hacia Edward, después de todo, tenia que ser sincera, eran ordenes y yo debia quedarme junto a el aunque eso me doliera y fastidiara en patres iguales, sabia que Ed lo habia hecho asi por que sabia lo que sentia pero ¡maldición! Yo daba mi mejor esfuerzo para olvidar!. Entonces recorde _**"nunca te insensibilizaras del todo, como todos los demas, nunca renegaras de tus sentimientos humanos, prométemelo"**_, el estaba intentando asegurarse de que cumpliera, el queria recuperar mis sentimientos humanos obligándome a permanecer cerca de Edward, ¡demonios! Yo no queria,por que habia un sentimiento que yo no queria recordar y era el que precisamente me traeria...Dolor...

continuara...


	10. Chapter 10

edward pov.

- Sr. Cullen, estoy a vuestro servicio- dijo haciendo una reverencia en mi dirección, yo me encontraba en shock, y cuando mire a mi alrededor pude ver que mi familia se encontraba igual, en conjunto, deberíamos vernos graciosísimos, Bella tosio un poco para ocultar una pequeña risita

- A-a mi servicio?¿por qué?- dije intentando procesar esa información que me parecia completamente ilógica e intentando acallar la parte de mi mente que estaba de fiesta pensando que ella se quedaria conmigo, al menos por un tiempo.

- Mi señor, el joven Masen dijo textualmente "vete, llévatelo de aquí antes de que vengan por nosotros", lo cual, por cierto fue una orden, como su guardiana es mi deber acatar TODAS las ordenes que me de hasta que el mismo me diga que deje de hacerlo, esta orden, en terminos generales, me manda a cuidar de el sr. Cullen, y eso es lo que hare hasta que me llegue la orden de hacer lo contrario- dijo con voz inexpresiva pero claramente disgustada por tener que estar cerca mio, eso, aplaco un poco la enorme felicidad que me embargaba "_**claro, idiota"- **_me dijo mi entrometida conciencia_**- "ella esta contigo porque se lo ordeno ese tipo no porque quiera quedarse cerca de ti GRABATELO!,mira si se iba a querer quedar contigo que la dejaste en vez de quedarse con ese que siempre estuvo con ella, por tres años, y tu ni siquiera uno" **_pero yo tenia esperanzas, para que negarlo, ahora que ibamos a pasar tiempo juntos, tal vez pueda decirle toda la verdad, tal vez ella pueda volver a confiar en mi. De acuerdo, una posibilidad remota, pero posibilidad al fin, solo esperaba que no se fuera de mi lado demasiado pronto.

- Hay que movernos- dijo mi angel- seguramente nos estaran buscando, ¿a donde iran?

- ¿iran?- dijo Alice- tu vendras con nosotros tambien ¿o no? por favor...

- mis ordenes son las de proteger a Cullen, eso puedo hacerlo desde mi debida distancia,...Alice.

- por favor, no te cuesta nada, solo...por favor!- dijo la duendecilla- quiero hablar contigo, conocer a la nueva Bella, digo, Isabella, se que podemos llevarnos bien, ¿por favor?

Los ojos de Bella se entibiaron un poco por un instante vi el reflejo de la antigua Bella, pero ella lo cubrio rapidamente protegiéndose con su escudo de indiferencia y desden

-como sea.- fue toda su respuesta, ¡habia aceptado! Tenia ganas de ponerme a bailar, solo que eso hubiese sido un poco subnormal ¿a que si?

-gracias Is!!! Sera genial...- y de ahí en mas nadie pudo callar a Alice pero nadie la escuchaba

- hay que irnos- repito Bella

- te ves muy inquieta- dijo Carlisle

- no soy la unica cazadora, Carlisle, la mejor si, todos los demas son inferiores, pero aun asi, no podre protegerlos a todos si nos atacan de a grupos grandes, debemos evitar ese tipo de enfrentamientos

- oh, de acuerdo, andando entonces!- dijo mi padre mientras no adentrábamos a paso humano en el bosque. Vi como Emmet se acercaba a Bella, y se agachaba como yo solia hacerlo, para que ella se subiera a su espalda, ella hizo un gesto desdeñoso, se rio y salto a la copa de un arbol

- puedo sola, Emmet, pero gracias!- susurro riéndose bajito, esta era una risa fluida y cariñosa, como yo la recordaba, y me di cuenta de que Emmet, era el unico al que no le tenia rencor. Me alegre y entristeci en partes iguales, me alegre porque de otra manera para ella hubiese sido muy arduo estar en una casa repleta gente que consideras enemigos y me entristeci porque la culpa de que todos los demas fuesemos juzgados era mia y solo mia

- hay mucho dolor en ella, y tambien en ti, nuestra hermana regreso, pero ya no es la misma, y no es tu culpa Edward, es solo mia- penso Jasper mientras me miraba con ojos torturados, yo solo intente sonreir, pero creo que no funciono porque Jazz me edico una mirada llena de arrepentimiento antes de irse con Alice, asi emprendimos el viaje de vuelta a casa, nosotros corriendo por tierra, Bella saltando de rama en rama con agilidad y gracia, cuando la mire me parecio ver lagrimas cayendo por su rostro, mientras me adelantaba, cuando llegue hasta ella de nuevo no habia nada en su rostro y este estaba inexpresivamente frio, ¿lo habre imaginado?...

continuara...

siento que sean tan cortos los caps.! Pero me las arreglo para escribirlos entre clase y clase, examen y examen !me es muy difícil ser constante con la publicacion de los caps! Prometo que para el fin de semana voy a subir uno largo para compensarles!!!

Gracias por leer!!!

Besos!!

Ovejitah06


	11. Chapter 11

Bella pov.

Nos pusimos en camino, no me apetecia ir al lado de Edward y los otros Cullen todo el camino asi que decidi desplazarme sobre los arboles, lo cual, gracias a mi entrenamiento y exceso de tiempo libre por las noches, se me daba muy bien, durante el camino no pude evitar sentir la mirada de Edward sobre mi, yo tambien lo miraba cuando el no lo hacia, no podia evitarlo, alli estaba el que habia roto mi corazon en pequeños fragmentos con toda la crueldad del mundo, ¡ y aun asi cada fragmento de mi muerto corazon lo amaba con toda la intensidad del primer dia!, mi mente me jugo una mala pasada llevando mis recuerdos al dia en que el pisoteo todos mis sueños, ilusiones y esperanzas de una vida junto a el haciendo que el agujero en mi pecho ardiera de manera sofocante, como solia ser costumbre, las lagrimas no tardaron mucho en traicionarme desbordándose de mis ojos a pesar de mis esfuerzos y rodando por mis frias mejillas, apresure mi marcha y seque mi rostro rapidamente, controlando mis emociones antes de que alguien lo percibiera ¿por qué no podia odiarlo? Todo seria mas sencillo, yo cumpliria mi trabajo y no seria una traidora, seguiria con mi vida tranquila y el estaria muerto, se me enconjio el corazon, el no podia morir, el era la razon de mi existencia, aun después de tres años el seguia siendo todo para mi ¡que patética humana seguia siendo! Desperte de mis cavilaciones cuando el extenso follaje llego a su fin, alli en medio de un bosque, se encontraba una hermosa casa, era exactamente igual a la de Forks, esto iba a ser aun mas doloroso de lo que pense

- ya llegamos!!! Is ven!! Te mostrare tu habitación!, justo junto a la mia!- canturreo alegremente Alice

- adelantante, ire a vigilar los alrededores- dije casi en un gruñido enfurruñado

- seria mejor que entraras y descansaras- dijo EL, con un tono de voz severo, que me hizo recordar cuando me pedia que tuviese cuidado, cuando me protegia, me puse rapidamente a la defensiva

- que te quede muy claro, Cullen, que tenga que ser tu niñera no significa que me puedas mandar, el unico que puede ordenarme es el joven Masen- dije ferozmente antes de saltar hacia los arboles y alejarme lo mas que pude de ellos sin perder sus efluvios, hice una ronda para asegurarme de que no habia nadie por alli y luego me sente en una rama y me balancee sobre ella, tenia que enfriar mi cabeza para poder soportar estar cerca de el, y aguantar los interrogatorios de Alice y la extraña mirada de cordero degollado que me enviaba Jasper por alguna razon, todo eso en conjunto haica que tuviera ganas de ponerme a gritar, yo los amaba, y eso me mataba, por que yo deberia odiarlos, pero eso se me hace imposible. Recorde que las heridas de Edward no habian sanado del todo, ya que lleva al menos una semana sanar cuando uno a sido privado del alimento durante mucho tiempo, vi que cojeaba un podo mientras corriamos pero fuera de eso, aguanto todo el dolor sin siquiera una mueca, sonrei, el era muy fuerte, muy resuelto, el estaria bien, tal vez incluso sanaria antes, eso, aunque no quisiese admitirlo, me hacia feliz, ¿que importaba que yo no pudiese respirar por el dolor en mi pecho? ¿qué importaba si yo moria si era para protegerlo?, yo lo amaba y con que el estuviese bien me bastaba, con esa resolución me levante con una sonrisa en el rostro, no una sonrisa practicada, como solian ser la mayoria de las mias, ni sarcástica, no, era una sonrisa SINCERA, por que ahora yo sabia lo que debia hacer, debia proteger a Edward, sin acercarme mucho, para no caer de nuevo en un pozo sin fondo, pero debia cuidar de que el estuviese bien, hasta que fuese hora de marchar junto a Ed, yo lo amaba, sin dudas, y cuando marchara de nuevo hacia mi destino, marcharia con la certeza absoluta de que el estaba bien y de que yo podria seguir existiendo, por que el existia y tendría su recuerdo fresco en mi memoria para rememorarlo cada noche sabiendo que la luz de esos ojos dorados aun persistia, tal vez fuesen de otra, al igual que su sonrisa pero aun asi, con su mera existencia bastaba para mi.

Edward pov.

Ella se fue hecha una fiera, y Emmet empezo a reirse como un lunático de mi expresión, cojee hacia la puerta estaba demasiado adolorido, Jasper se puso a mi lado soportando la mayor parte de mi peso y me sonrio timidamente, para después acompañarme hasta mi habitación seguido por todos los demas

- que bueno que estes bien hermanito, eres un insensible!como pudiste hacernos esto! Si mi corazon latiese ya me hubiese dado un infarto!- me dijo Alice abalanzándose sobre mi mientras sollozaba sin lagrimas, soporte el dolor sin hacer muecas extrañas y la abrace

- lo siento Allie, lo siento en verdad- dije mirando a todos arrepentido por haberles causado tanto sufrimiento, ¿es que tenia que dañar a todo aquel que se me acercase? Deberia haber un lugar especial para personas como yo

- no te preocupes, lo importante es que estas bien ahora, al igual que Bella- dijo maternalmente Esme mientras me acariciaba el cabello, luego todos se marcharon dejándome algo de privacidad, me recoste en la cama sintiendo como mi cuerpo me dolia de manera extrema y mire el reloj, paso una hora, dos horas, ¡tres horas! ¿dónde se habia metido Bella? ¿ y si habia decidido marcharse y yo aquí tan tranquilo?!, sali dolorosamente, casi arrastrándome hasta la puerta de la casa, justo cuando iba a correr hacia el bosque algo cayo desde arriba justo a mis pies, era un ¡¿puma?!

Bella pov.

Corri por el bosque durante media hora en busca de un puma hasta que di con uno que vagaba buscando alguna presa, sonrei, ya eramos dos, me lance sobre el y rodamos por el piso, tome a Artemis entre mis manos y lo deje fuera de combate en tres segundos, me levante, sacudiéndome el polvo y lo levante en brazos, en media hora pude sentir que estaba cerca y reconoci el efluvio de Edward danzando en el aire, ese aroma dulzon y exotico que me volvia loca, al llegar me mantuve sobre los arboles, con el viento a mi favor el no reparo en mi, se veia muy mal, tenia una mueca de dolor en el rostro, se disponia a caminar, ¿estaba loco? ¿pensaba andar asi por ahí?, le lance el puma a los pies, obstruyendo su camino

-¡buen provecho, leon!- dije con mi tono mas amable y calido, lo cual no fue muy difícil al estar hablando con el, salte de la copa del arbol y le di una mirada calida y dulce, el se dio la vuelta y miro para ver si estaba alguien tras el, eso me hizo reir, solte una risita bajo mi respiración pero sus potentes sentidos vampiricos la escucharon y el dirigio su mirada hacia mi, una mirada llena de incredulidad y felicidad en partes iguales

deberias hacer algo de reposo- repuse ya mas seria pero sin abandonar la postura relajada y amable que habia tomado- estas herido, tardaras una semana en curar, ahora bebe, pronto despertara- dije señalando al puma que aun yacia en el piso sumido en la inconciencia, el sonrio, con esa sonrisa torcida que, al igual que en el pasado acelero mi corazon, aletargado de manera vergonzosa, yo le esquive la mirada pero vi como asintió y se agacho acomodando el puma entre sus brazos y mordio su cuello, yo le sonrei, ya que sus ojos nunca se despegaron de mi en el proceso y me meti dentro de la casa, busque el efluvio de Alice y me meti en la puerta contigua, entre al baño, deslice mi rpa por mi cuerpo y me meti en la bañera mientras esta se llenaba de agua y la tibieza de esta relajaba mis musculos, debia aprender a sobrellevar esto asi, esa es la relacion cordial que debia mantener con Edward, una profesional empatia, pero ahora tenia otro problema, los efectos del V-Juice comenzaban a desaparecer de mi cuerpo...

continuara.....


	12. Chapter 12

alice pov.

Escuche como Bella le hablaba dulcemente a mi hermano y le traia un puma para que se alimentara, eso me hizo muy feliz, cuando escuche el sonido de el agua corriendo en la habitación contigua a la mia me dispuse a bajar para encontrarme con Edward que deberia estar en este momento en la novena nuve de la idiotez por que Bella le sonrio, pero en ese momento una vision vino a mi, Bella, caminando erráticamente y luego cayendo al piso convulsionándose de dolor, la vision terminaba alli, cuando volvi a mi tenia frente a mi a un muy desesperado Edward

-que fue eso Alice?!- grito desesperado-que va a pasarle a Bella?!

-no lo se, se tanto como tu- dije intentando calmarlo, el estaba temblando como un niño, y era comprensible, hace nada creiamos que Bella estaba muerta y ahora que la tenemos aquí, tenemos que pensar que podria quedarle poco tiempo...

-no sigas!- gruño Edward al ver el giro que dieron mis pensamientos

-lo lamento- susurre tristemente- tal vez Bella sepa mas de esto que nosotros

-que pasa conmigo?- pregunto una voz desde adentro de la habitación mas cercana a la mia

edward y yo entramos rapidamente a esta y nos encontramos con Bella que tenia el cabello humedo e intentaba secarlo con una toalla mientras lo cepillaba meticulosamente

-bella, hay algo que quieras decirnos?- dije con seriedad, vi como Edward me miraba de mala manera e intentaba reprenderme por la forma brusca en que le hable pero se detuvo cuando vio como Is bajaba la cabeza entre apenada y triste

-bella si hay algo que nosotros podamos hacer solo tienes que decírnoslo, estoy seguro que sabes lo que te sucedera, queremos evitarlo- dije suplicante mi hermano

bella lo miro, pero desvio la mirada enseguida

-lo que necesito...lo... lo que necesito es...- comenzo pero se callo al instante

-si?- dijimos los dos a la vez, completamente ansiosos, no entendiamos, si habia alguna forma de evitar eso, por que no queria decirlo?

-es vuestra ponzoña- dijo mientras nos miraba con los ojos vacios y tristes, nosotros abrimos los ojos desmesuradamente, ¿para que necesitaba nuestra ponzoña?. Si ella la obtenia se convertiria en vampiro no?, ella me extendio un papel y yo lo tome, curiosa, al leerlo vi que se trataba de una especie de formula química, que llevaba nuestra ponzoña como principal elemento, ella comenzo a explicar

-desde hace muchísimo tiempo, tal vez incluso antes de que yo naciera, la familia Masen a sabido sobre la existencia de vampiros y a tratado con ellos, pero obviamente no podian tener negocios con ellos si estos eran tan poderosos como para aplastarlos y alimentarse de ellos, asi que necesitaban una guardia personal, personas que hicieran retroceder a los vampiros,hacer que estos les temieran, no podian tener una guardia vampirica, pues siempre estaba la posibilidad de que se rebelasen volviendo bajo el mando de los de vuestra propia raza, tampoco los humanos servian, puesto que no importa cuan entrenados estaban no podian lidiar con un vampiro, asi fue como se pusieron a investigar, un vampiro que creia que los de su raza estaban malditos por todo el daño y sufrimiento que le habian causado a el ser humano a lo largo de la historia, se entrego a si mismo, de esa forma consiguieron ponzoña aquella primera vez, comenzaron las pruebas hasta que, luego de mucho tiempo y experimentos crueles, se logro desarrollar el Vital-Juice, eso es exactamente lo que se me proporcionaba a mi, lo que me da fuerza, velocidad y sentidos vampiricos sin ser uno de ustedes, pero tambien es una forma de controlarnos porque si nos rebelamos, ellos pueden estar seguros de que moriremos en poco tiempo, por la falta del V-Juice, dependo tanto de el, como ustedes de la sangre- termino en apenas un susurro

eso...eso es-mostruoso!- dije aterrada- por que?! Por que lo aceptaste?!- le grite descontrolada, pero ella solo sonrio de una manera tan triste que me rompio el corazon

-supongo, que porque no me importaba demasiado si moria o vivia, al final- susurro con la voz rota-pero, ahora voy a morir sin haber podido terminar la ultima orden de Ed... al final...termine decepcionándolo- termino para tomarse de un costado con una mueca de dolor, yo estaba aterrada, el momento se acercaba, ella comenzaba a sentir dolor, Edward, luego de escuchar como ella lamentaba haber decepcionado a el tal Joven Masen, gruño y salio corriendo a velocidad vampirica al despacho de Carslile, yo tome a Bella entre mis brazos mientras ella ahogaba sus gritos...¿es que nunca ibamos a poder tener paz? Por que ella, que nunca habia lastimado a nadie tenia que sufrir tanto?. Si habia un Dios, al parecer habia olvidado a Bella, nosotros, no lo hariamos...

continuara...


	13. Chapter 13

bella pov.

El dolor era cada vez mas insoportable, hasta que mis sentidos comenzaron a fallar, ya no oia, no olia, no veia ni sentia otra cosa que no fuese dolor, el mas puro y desgarrador dolor, en un momento de delirio me pregunte si asi se sentiria la transformación de humano a vampiro, esa, que yo habia deseado mas que a nada en otra epoca de mi vida, una mas feliz, en la que todo estuvo al alcance de mi mano y la felicidad fue perfecta, una epoca anterior, a campos de entrenamiento, torturas, mentiras y v-juice, las unicas memorias totalmente nítidas que tengo de mi "vida humana en todo su esplendor" con mis antiguos y embotados sentidos, el dolor me invadio una vez mas, con mayor intensidad, como si mil agujas perforaran cada milimetro de mi piel, pero no abri mi boca, ni emiti sonido, por que yo sabia lo que era el dolor, el dolor habia sido mi principal compañero desde que "ellos" me abandonaron, primero emocional, psicológico y minimamente fisico cuando no podia respirar con libertad, luego el dolor corporal fue casi tan fuerte como el psicológico, en campos de concentración donde nos entrenaban, a nosotros, a sus guardianes, a sus mercenarios, a los monstruos, humanos que se autoinducían a ser bestias, de gran fuerza, de gran velocidad, de nulo sentimentalismo, armas creadas para destruir a quien se interpusiera en el camino de nuestros amos... peleamos entre nosotros para poder sobrevivir, al final, solo diez lo logramos, luego de ponernos a prueba peleando contra mas de un vampiro, el numero descendió a cuatro, pero éramos suficientes, todos los demas con heridas superficiales, yo completamente sana y sin siquiera respirar con dificultad, un diamante completamente pulido, según el señor Masen, y su mejor nueva adquisición, y ahora estoy aquí, una desertora que escapo llevándose consigo a un vampiro, dejando tirado por ahí al heredero Masen, era lo unico noble que habia hecho desde que estaba con ellos, lo unico que hice con propia voluntad, la unica orden que desee con todas mis fuerzas cumplir, no me arrepiento de nada, porque he vuelto a verlo, a el, a mi demonio personal con aquella apariencia engañosa de angel, y eso es suficiente para mi, ahora voy a morir pero me llevo conmigo el mas dulce de los recuerdos, un ultimo recuerdo fresco, un recuerdo de su calida sonrisa y sus ojos de oro liquido, para sustituir la ultima imagen que tuve de el en mi vida humana, esa imagen de aquel ser frio frente a mi, mas vampiro que nunca, diciéndome que habia sido solo un juego para el, el recuerdo que me atormentaba cada dia y cada noche, esta bien para mi morir ahora, luego de haber recibido esa sonrisa suya... una ultima vez...

Edward pov.

Corri hasta el despacho de Carslile, sin importarme el dolor que mi cuerpo sentia por el esfuerzo, mientras veia como Bella empeoraba a cada segundo, a traves de la mente de Alice. Tenia el papel que ella me habia dado entre mis manos, entre al despacho de mi padre sin golpear, el me observo esperando que empiece a hablar, deposite con mas fuerza de la necesaria el papel, sobre el escritorio de Carslile, el lo tomo y lo leyo a toda velocidad

-que es esto?- pregunto confundido

-es lo que le subministraban a Bella, lo necesita, con urgencia, sino morira- dije, para a continuación explicarle todo rapidamente.

-lo preparare de inmediato, pero no se si lo hare bien, es algo que me es completamente ajeno y esta la posibilidad de que no funcione, no soy un científico Edward, soy un medico, empezare ahora, tu ve con ella, te necesita

-no lo creo, Carslile, ella necesita a su querido joven Masen- replique con amargura, Carslile me miro severamente

-es un mal momento para hablar de celos, hijo mio, un mal momento, ella te necesita a ti, he visto como te mira y puedo decir que el amor que siente por ti no ha varido en su intensidad en estos tres años, solo que ahora esta cegado por todo el dolor, la tristeza y la decepcion y traicion que siente hacia todos nosotros, y eso Edward tu mismo lo has provocado, de manera inconciente, al dejarla atrás. Ahora ve, quedate a su lado, ambos se necesitan ahora.

Yo solo asenti, y fui hacia su habitación con la renovada esperanza de que ella aun me amara y con la preocupación de saber que tal vez no pueda llegar a decirle que la sigo amando...no,no no no, NO debo pensar en eso, debo tener confianza en que Carslile lograra salvarla. Entre a su recamara y Alice salio dejándome con ella a solas, se lo agradeci con la mirada y me sente a un lado de la cama y tome la palida y ahora fria mano de mi amada y simplemente la mire en silencio, la necesito, la necesito con locura, y se muy bien que si ella muere yo encontrare la manera de morir tambien, pero si ella despierta, hare lo que sea para tenerla en mis brazos de nuevo y esta vez no la dejare ir, esta vez sera para toda la eternidad...

Continuara...


	14. Chapter 14

Carslile pov.

Ni bien Edward salio de mi despacho comence a preparar el tal "v-juice", estaba muy nervioso, si no lo hacia bien Bella moriria y estaba seguro de que Edward pronto encontraria la manera de seguirla tambien, si me equivocaba, perderia dos hijos.

Una hora después...

Habia preparado todo, pero los nervios eran impresionantes, Bella habia empeorado muchísimo, pero a pesar de que, según Jasper, la agonia era demasiada, ella nunca emitio ni un quejido, pense, con gran pesar, que tal vez ella habia sufrido cosas incluso peores...

Edward pov.

Bella seguia igual, y sentir todo el dolor que estaba padeciendo atraves de Jasper me volvia loco, ella sufria y yo no podia hacer nada al respecto, ella nunca emitio ningun sonido, era muy valiente, se habia vuelto una mujer muy fuerte, pense con tristeza, que ella se habia tenido que volver una mujer fuerte, después de que yo la hubiese dejado sola, perdida en el mundo y sin nadie a quien acudir.

Carslile cruzo la puerta rapidamente, seguido del resto de la familia, tomo la cabeza de Bella y la levanto levemente, para hacerle beber el contenido del pequeño frasquito que el tenia en sus manos, Esme lloraba en silencio y miraba ansiosa en busca de algun cambio en Bella, pero nada sucedió.

¿acaso fue muy tarde? No, no no no, no podia ser eso, revise la mente de Alice en busca de una esperanzadora vision pero no habia nada en su mente mas que sufrimiento y esas palabras que me rompieron el corazon " no hay nada en su futuro, ya no puedo ver NADA", todos se fueron retirando, yo me quede con ella, palida, inmóvil, sin vida... todo lo que intente evitar con mi partida, todo fue causado por mi, al final...

-bella, mi amor, se que no puedes escucharme, pero tengo que decírtelo, te amo, te ame, te amo y te amare siempre, nadie podra tener nunca el lugar que tu ocupas en mi corazon, nunca. He sido un idiota, todo lo que dije aquella vez, todo fue mentira, queria que tuvieras una vida humana, una vida sin riesgos, un futuro, una familia, pequeños niños con hoyuelos, todo lo que yo no podia darte, pero ahora estas aquí, inmóvil y fria por mi culpa, pero mi amor, hay una promesa, una promesa que te hice que no voy a romperte, voy a encontrarme contigo, aunque sea una ultima vez, del otro lado...perdoname Bella, POR FAVOR, PERDONAME!-termine gritando

bella pov.

El dolor era insoportable, y de un momento a otro senti algo calido y dulzon bajando por mi garganta y el dolor ceso, pero no podia moverme, entonces entendi que no moriria, me habian suministrado v-juice, mis sentidos comenzaron a funcionar nuevamente, pero aun estaba privada de la movilidad, escuche sollozos, ¿acaso lloraban por mi?seguramente seria Esme, tan dulce y maternal..., luego escuche pasos, se estaban retirando, solo quedaba una respiración, esta se acerco tanto a mi que me maree un momento, perdida en su aroma...Edward..., el comenzo a hablar, se escuchaba roto, me dolio escucharlo tan triste, pero no lograba entender porque. ¿qué diferencia suponia para el?

-bella, mi amor, se que no puedes escucharme-queria gritar, levantarme y decirle que lo estaba escuchando, que no estuviese triste, pero mis musculos no reaccionaban- pero tengo que decírtelo, te amo, te ame, te amo y te amare siempre, nadie podra tener nunca el lugar que tu ocupas en mi corazon, nunca.-me quede helada, ¿me amaba? Es-es imposible, el me dejo, me dejo por que tenia mejores distracciones- He sido un idiota, todo lo que dije aquella vez, todo fue mentira, queria que tuvieras una vida humana, una vida sin riesgos, un futuro, una familia, pequeños niños con hoyuelos, todo lo que yo no podia darte- el...el me dejo para que yo...tuviese una vida NORMAL?! Eso es tan idiota, pero tan dulce...tan tipicamente Edward, ademas,¿por qué me mentiria? No hay nadie aquí y se supone que yo no puedo escucharlo...- pero ahora estas aquí, inmóvil y fria por mi culpa, pero mi amor, hay una promesa, una promesa que te hice que no voy a romperte, voy a encontrarme contigo, aunque sea una ultima vez, del otro lado...perdoname Bella, POR FAVOR, PERDONAME!-termino gritando

si hubiese estado de pie, seguramente las rodillas me habrian fallado, lo recordaba, recordaba lo que dijo que haria cuando yo muriera, no podia permitirlo, senti su cabeza apoyarse en mi vientre, intente moverme, decir algo, ¡lo que fuera!, mis labios, aunque algo entumecidos crearon una unica palabra

-E-Ed...ward- dije con dificultad

el no levanto la mirada, solo siguió sollozando sin lagrimas, levante torpemente mi mano y acaricie su cabello, esta vez reacciono, mi cuerpo ya estaba al 100% y pude empujarme con los codos hacia arriba, el levanto la cabeza y me miro, primero con sorpresa, luego lleno de felicidad

-bella, yo- comenzo

no le deje seguir, tome su cabello y lo atraje hacia mi besándolo tierna pero pasionalmente, el se quedo estatico durante un segundo pero no tardo en responder, abrazandome de la cintura, eso me hizo sonreir, el me ama y lo amo, y eso, es todo lo que importa en este momento..

continuara....


	15. Chapter 15

edward pov.

Estaba destrozado, Bella no reaccionaba, recoste mi cabeza sobre su estomago y solloce, maldiciéndome una vez mas por no poder siquiera derramar lagrimas por ella "E-Ed...ward" crei haberlo escuchado, pero sabia que era solo mi mente jugándome una mala pasada, por que ella ya no estaba, senti una mano acariciando mi cabello, crei que seria Esme, pero no queria soltar a Bella, entonces senti el cuerpo de mi amada estremecerse bajo mi cabeza me levante para ver como ella se sentaba en la cama, no podia creerlo, ella estaba viva!!! Primero estaba lleno de estupor pero rapidamente se convirtió en dicha, ella no se habia ido, ella seguia alli, tenia que decirle algo, pero no sabia que

-bella, yo- comence, sin saber a ciencia cierta que demonios queria decir, por suerte ella no me dejo terminar, senti sus manos anudando mi cabello casi dolorosamente y atrayéndome hacia ella, sus labios chocaron contra los mios, fundiéndonos en un beso, tierno, pero apasionado, al principio ne quede paralizado, por la sorpresa pero luego aproveche esta oportunidad que me estaba dando y decidi disfrutar de ese beso que Bella me regalaba, así que la abrace por la cintura, atrayéndola mas hacia mi, senti como sonreia contra mis labios, haciendo que le devolviera el gesto sin poder evitarlo, ella me atrajo con sus piernas, enredándolas en mi cintura, nuestro beso se volvio mas fiero, mas demandante ya no habia nada de amabilidad en el, mientras nuestros cuerpos estaban firmemente apretados uno contra otro, como si quisiéramos fusionarnos en uno solo, Bella fue bajando la intensidad del beso haciendome notar que teniamos que parar, ella necesitaba respirar, nos separamos lentamente mientras ella daba un profundo suspiro y yo unia nuestras frentes

-que fue eso?- pregunte sorprendido por su reaccion al despertar

-un beso- respondio entre divertida y burlona

-uff...ya lo se Bella, pero me refiero a la razon, de tu cambio de actitud- dije seleccionando bien mis palabras para que ella no crea que yo no queria esto que habia pasado, solo Dios sabe cuanto habia deseado besarla desde el primer momento en que nos encontramos

ella solto una risita que me desconcerto, y luego se acerco a mi oreja, dejando salir su calido aliento en mi piel, lo que hizo que me estremeciera, sus labios tocaban un poco mi piel

-si podia escucharte- susurro, dejándome helado, ¿ella habia oido todo?- yo tambien te amo Edward, nunca he dejado de hacerlo, ni lo hare nunca- termino en un susurro casi inaudible para luego depositar un suave beso en mi cuello, la abrace mas enterrando mi rostro en su cabello, inhalando ese aroma a fresas y fresias que tanto me encanta de ella

alice pov.

Habia pasado mucho tiempo desde que Edward se habia quedado con Bella en esa habitación, ella no habia reaccionado y el se debia de estar torturando aun mas, decidi que debia ir a buscarlo, no debiamos dejarlo solo, el podria hacer una tontería, subi las escaleras nuevamente, llegue frente a la puerta cerrada de la habitación y la abri con decisión, pero no esperaba ver la escenita con la que me encontre, Bella, bastante saludable por lo que veo, besándose con Edward de una manera bastante poco fraternal, que va ¡parecia que estaban tragándose en vez de besándose! Ella rodeándolo con sus piernas y el tomándola por la cintura posesivamente, ¡que desconsiderados! Nosotros llorando la supuesta muerte de ella ¡mientras ellos se almuerzan el uno al otro!, se separaron, aun sin sentir mi presencia y ella le susurro en el oido algo que al parecer hizo muy feliz a mi hermanito, lo dijo tan bajo que ni siquiera mis desarrollados sentidos vampiricos lograron entenderlo, decidi que era hora de intervenir

-ja, pero miren que bien! Nosotros lloriqueando por los rincones mientras ustedes se exploran la garganta mutuamente- dije con falso enojo

-alice!- dijo Bella muy apenada por mi comentario

-por que no puedo ver tu futuro?- pregunte curiosa mientras me esforzaba por ver algo

-el v-juice me ayuda a neutralizar todos vuestros poderes vampiricos, cuando pudiste ver en mi futuro fue por que ya casi no habia vital juice en mi sistema y yo estaba muy debil.

-tiene sentido, oh! Bella que bueno que estes bien!!!, llamare a los demas, se sentiran tan felices!!!

Bella pov.

Alice salio corriendo gritando el nombre de Esme y los demas, su rostro tenia luz propia, al poco tiempo todos entraron en la habitación, Esme corrio hacia mi y me abrazo dulcemente, luego Carslile, intentaba agradecerle cuando fui atrapada en un mortífero abrazo de oso por parte de Emmet, seguido de Jasper, tras el esperaba Rosalie, que se veia algo incomoda, pense que seria mejor no llevarla al limite asi que me limite a estirar mi mano frente a mi para que la estrechara, sin embargo ella se acerco mas y me rodeo en un abrazo algo torpe y avergonzado, pero completamente sincero, y lo devolvi de la misma manera, agradecida por esta muestra de aceptación por su parte, tenia claro que no eramos amigas pero ahora podria estar mas tranquila sabiendo que no me sacaria las tripas a la primera oportunidad, Edward me rodeo con un brazo por la cintura y beso mi mejilla, todos se sorprendieron por esto, aun mas cuando yo tome su rostro delicadamente y deposite un casto beso sobre sus labios, todos sonrieron y caminamos a paso humano hacia el living.

Mi _Nueva Vida _estaba empezando...

Continuara....


	16. Chapter 16

Bella pov.

Nuestra vida siguió, paso una semana desde que todo se soluciono, y todos los dias tenia mi dosis de v-juice para evitar que se vuelva a repetir el mal momento, Edward y yo estabamos muy felices juntos, siempre haciendo planes para el futuro que se desplegaba frente a nosotros lleno de promesas, las mismas que no pudimos concretar a su tiempo y muchas mas, pero siempre con cuidado de no hablar del PASADO, esos tres años que, al parecer, no esforzábamos en fingir que no habian sucedido.

Me volvi a sentir cercana a toda la familia de nuevo, Esme estaba muy feliz de que Edward y yo hubiesemos vuelto a estar juntos y me trataba como a una hija mas, pero hoy me encontraba sola, todos habian ido a cazar, y yo no puedo estar cerca de ellos por la simple razon de que sigo teniendo un corazon caliente y sangre en mis venas a pesar de que en todo lo demas me parezca a ellos. Solo habia una cosa que empañaba mi felicidad, y eso era la ausencia de Ed, lo añoraba tanto, el fue mi unica compañía durante estos tres años, y viceversa, me preguntaba si estaria bien, si su padre no le habria hecho daño por dejarme escapar, en momentos como este, apretaba con fuerza el collar que tenia sujeto a mi cuello, el unico medio de saber si el estaba bien, no habia brillado, asi que debia suponer que el no habia tenido necesidad de convocarme "_o no tuvo el tiempo..."_ refuto mi conciencia haciendome estremecer ante esa idea, algo lo suficientemente rapido como para que el no tuviese la oportunidad de convocarme... existia esa posibilidad, lo sabia pero se me hacia imposible, no podia pensar en ello, cuando el colgante comenzo a desprender una luz cegadora de color verde...

Edward pov.

No cabia en mi de la felicidad, Bella me habia perdonado, y desde entonces habian pasado siete maravillosos dias, demasido rapido a mi parecer, todos estabamos muy felices, pero habia algo que me preocupaba, Bella se veia feliz pero por momentos una sombra de tristeza cruzaba su mirada, ella rapidamente se recomponia y me sonreia pero yo sabia que habia algo alli, algo que o la dejaba ser completamente feliz, y lo averiguaria.

Hoy tuve que salir a cazar, muy a mi pesar, alejándome asi de mi amada, pero era necesario, ella era fuerte y su piel impenetrable como la nuestra, pero no olvidaba que su corazón aun latia y esa deliciosa sangre, mas tentadora para mi que para cualquiera aun corria por sus venas, latiendo rítmicamente bajo su piel. Corri rapidamente en busca de el primer animal que se me cruzara, para volver con Bella, termine cazando un par de ciervos, para dar media vuelta y correr de vuelta hacia la casa

"_pobre, ya a perdido la razon" _esa era Rosalie, se oia molesta, pero tambien divertida

"_oh, Bells amaestrado muy bien a Eddie"_ ese fue Emmet, gruñi, recibiendo como respuesta una sonora carcajada

corri y corri hasta llegar hasta la casa, cuando estuve frente a ella note que la puerta estaba abierta, entre extrañado y busque a Bella pero... no la encontre... ella se habia ido.

No sabia que hacer, no entendia la razon para que se marchara asi hasta que encontre una nota garabateada con nerviosismo y prisa

_**Edward:**_

_**Hay problemas, debo ir a la mansión Masen, no te preocupes por mi, tendre cuidado y volvere sana y a salvo, pero es mi obligación ir en este momento. **_

_**Te Amo, grabatelo por favor, y nada de preocupaciones! Ya he hecho esto antes y estare bien!**_

_**Con Cariño: Bella...**_

Se marcho para participar en Dios sabe que peligrosa accion y me dice que no me preocupe!, era peligroso, por que no nos espero? Y si le pasaba algo? No podria soportar perderla de nuevo, ademas, ¿cómo se habia enterado que algo pasaba? Entonces recorde "_mientras el joven Masen me diga que deje de hacerlo" _esas habian sido sus palabras aquel dia cuando me salvo, ella tenia una manera de comunicarse con el, esa era la razon por la que se fue sin siquiera despedirse y arriesga, tal vez en este momento, su vida de manera inconciente y estupida... Edward Masen...

Continuara...

lo se, lo se, es demasido corto, suplico perdon!!! no pude escribir uno mas largo porque lo estoy haciendo en la escuela, jeje. O sino en otro momento no tengo tiempo, las integradoras me estan matando! Prefiero una orda de vampiros neofitos!!!! T_T , espero que les guste! Y otravez, PERDON POR HACERLO TAN CORTITO!!!


	17. Chapter 17

Hola les dejo otro cap. Por que el que deje hoy era muy peque, sensibles abstenerse, es un cap. Muy triste y tiene escenas de violencia y de horror...bueno pss.. solo informaba, llore mientras lo escribia, espero sus comentarios criticas constructivas y demas... Ovejitah06

Bella pov.

Estaba frente a la mansión Masen, sabia muy bien que le habia mentido, y que Edward no lo creeria tan facil, solo esperaba que los demas lo detuvieran para que no viniera tras de mi, sabia que este lugar era peligroso y que probablemente yo moriria, pero habia una pequeña posibilidad de sobrevivir para mi, en cambio para el, seria un suicidio, un vampiro en una base de cazadores, me aterraba de solo pensarlo!

Me adentre en los terrenos de la mansión con cuidado de que no me viesen, habia algunos guardianes en la puerta, pero los deje inconscientes fácilmente, entre a la sala y corri a velocidad vampirica escaleras arriba, hacia la habitación de Ed, pero al abrir la puerta, me encontre con una escena que me hizo caer de rodillas, sin ninguna fuerza en mi cuerpo, y mi mente sin poder procesar la imagen frente a mi, el dolor, fue insoportable...y luego mi cuerpo se movio solo, sin ninguna orden conciente de mi cerebro y yo... no hice nada para impedirlo...

Edward pov.

Ella se habia ido, fui en busca de los demas, y les mostre la nota, debiamos ir alla, era peligroso, lo sabia y era precisamente por eso por lo que teniamos que ir, todos estuvieron de acuerdo y comenzamos a correr hacia la base principal de la corporación Masen.

Mientras nos desplazábamos por el frondoso bosque, podia escuchar los pensamientos de todos, Alice se encontraba frustrada por no poder ver en el futuro de Bella, a Jasper se le sumaba a su propia desesperación la de todos los demas, Esme deseaba con todas las fuerzas que Bella estuviese bien, y yo tambien... Emmet, se encontraba asustado y furioso, ante la posibilidad de que alguien le hiciera daño a su hermanita menor cuando por fin la habia recuperado, incluso Rosalie estaba preocupada por el destino de mi amada...

Sabiamos que estabamos cerca, pero pronto sentimos el desagradable olor a humo, a carne quemada y tambien a sangre...¿qué demonios habia sucedido en este lugar? La casa se veia en llamas y muchos cuerpos se encontraban alrededor de ella...

Bella pov.

Mi cuerpo se movia sin una orden explicita de mi cerebro, me levante del suelo y me acerque a ese monstruo, Edward Masen padre, me miraba lleno de una insana satisfacción, en una mano tenia el collar de Ed, con el que me habia convocado, y en la otra una espada corta cubierta de sangre, me acerque a el, e intento apuñalarme, la hija del filo se partio contra mi piel de granito, sin inmutarme, tome su cabeza entre mis manos, viendo como el dejaba de sonreir, pero mi cuerpo cambio de idea, fue hasta el brazo que empuñaba anteriormente la espada y lo rasgo lanzándolo al suelo mientras la sangre caia con fluidez y Masen, desesperado intentaba vanamente desasirse de mi agarre de hierro mientras gritaba por el intenso dolor, su sangre habia bañado mi ropa, con parsimonia tome su otro brazo y repeti la accion, el solto un alarido y parecia querer desmayarse, no podia permitirlo, el debia sufrir, tome su cabeza entre mis manos y comence a presionarla el gritaba y se debatia débilmente, senti como los huesos de su craneo comenzaban a astillarse y luego aprete mas reduciéndolos a polvo, la sangre corrio libre entre mis dedos, junto con la materia gris que caia entre mis manos, salte por la ventana empuñando a Artemis, todo aquel que se me atraveso, murio bajo mi mano, la sangre de todos ellos bañaba mi cuerpo, pero no sentia nada, por que ellos lo merecían, cuando termine, salte de nuevo por hacia la ventana entrando sin hacer ningun ruido, mis botas hacian ruido al pisar la viscosa sangre que cubria el piso de mármol, tome delicadamente el cuerpo de Ed entre mis brazos y alli me derrumbe, su corazon no latia, y por su rigidez, estaba asi hace varios dias, al menos dos, su propio padre lo habia matado y luego me habia llamado, para que cayese en la trampa y poder eliminarme, pero habia sucedido al reves, y no me arrepentia de haber venido, me imagine el cuerpo de Ed tirado durante dias aquí sin que a nadie le importase y me enfurecio, llore por el como solo una vez habia llorado por alguien, por que yo lo amaba, no como amaba a Edward, pero lo amaba, el era mi hermano, mi amigo, mi pequeño haz de alegria cuando todo en mi fue oscuridad, y ahora el se habia ido, de la forma mas cruel y por la mano de quien se supone deberia protegerlo.

Tome el colgante que se hallaba en el piso y tambien lo tome a el, de la manera mas cuidadosa que pude y baje, esta vez por las escalera, lentamente, cuando estaba saliendo saque una pequeña granada y la lance al medio del living, camine tranquilamente hacia el exterior y deposite a Ed en el piso con cuidado, de manera cariñosa y derrame una solitaria lagrima que seque rapidamente, tras de mi escuche la fuerte explosion, pero no me importo, la senti lejana, ahora solo podia ver el rostro de Ed, mas palido que de costumbre y sus ojos cerrados, que nunca volverían a abrirse...

Continuara....


	18. Chapter 18

Edward pov.

Corri aumentando el ritmo, estaba tan asustado, ella estaria bien? Habia tenido tiempo de salir de la explosion?...ella seguiria _viva_? Me estremeci al encontrar la respuesta que me mataria completamente, de ser cierta, en mi mente y aleje esos pensamientos, habia dejado a los otros atrás, cruce las rejas de la mansión Masen, que ahora se encontraba en llamas y completamente destruida y llegue hasta el jardín frontal, pero me detuve en seco, en medio de todos los cadáveres encontre a Bella, arrodillada mirando un cuerpo en particular, su rostro no tenia expresión, mientras que su corazon latia lento, aletargado, me acerque pero ella no reacciono, eso me asusto, llegue junto a ella pero ni siquiera me miro, segui su mirada para posarla en el rostro de un joven muy parecido a mi, era el Joven Masen, lo recordaba como lejano, cuando lo vi por primera y unica vez en aquella horrible sala en la guarida Volturi, su corazon ya no latia, d ehecho se podia sentir ya un tenue olor a descomposición proveniente de su cuerpo, ya no habia nada que hacer, me arrodille junto a Bella y la abrace, pero ella no reacciono, ni siquiera parpadeaba, me asuste

-bella, bella, amor! Respondeme!- le pedi mientras la sacudi levemente- reacciona!

-no reaccionara- dijo una voz de manera triste a mi lado, me di vuelta para ver a Alice- al menos no pronto- termino por decir.

-por que? Que le pasa?

-ella se...uhmm... encerro, en su propia mente, en su escudo mental para ser exactos, y saldra de el cuando este preparada, cuando lo haya superado, no sabre cuando despertara, por que ella debe tomar esa decisión primero para que yo lo vea y aun asi no creo que pueda ver nada, su escudo aun la proteje de mi don- dijo

-como sabes que es lo que le pasa?- pregunte confundido, ¿cómo ella podia saber tanto acerca de esto?

-no es la primera vez que esta asi- respondio ella, desconcertándome- lo habia visto antes, cuando la dejaste...ella...corrio por el bosque hasta que tropezo y cuando se cayo ya no se levanto, sufria mucho y su escudo encerro su mente, fue igual que en esta ocasión- termino en un susurro, apenada por decírmelo, mi rostro de habia contraido de dolor, yo le habia traido el mismo dolor a mi angel una vez...

bella pov.

Las lagrimas dieron paso a... la nada, me senti vacia, sabia que ra esta sensación, y la agradecia era la venda de agua en mis heridas, necesitaba insensibilizarme, escuche a Edward llegar junto a mi y decir algo, luego lo acompaño Alice, pero no entendia nada, todo se escuchaba lejano, como si estuviese bajo el agua...solo paz, y oscuridad, y me deje llevar, permitiendome que todo a mi alrededor se hiciera completamente negro...

Carslile pov.

Cuando llegamos vimos a Edward abrazando a Bella y ella con la mirada perdida, Alice fue hasta el y escuchamos como le explico la situación de Bella, era muy doloroso verlos asi, Edward y Bella sufrieron tanto, merecen ser felices pero el destino parece empeñado en no dejarles llegar a ese objetivo, su amor siempre tuvo un desenlace tragico, solo espero que pronto se solucione y por fin puedan ser felices, pero ahora no hay nada que hacer solo podemos esperar a que Bella despierte "_si despierta"_ dijo algo en mi interior, me senti mal por pensarlo, pero habia una posibilidad de que no despertara, ella habia sufrido mucho y hay cierta posibilidad de que su mente haya decidido, protegerse...para siempre...

Continuara.........


	19. Chapter 19

Edward pov.

El tiempo pasaba y pasaba, hace seis mese que Bella se encontraba en el mismo estado, no sabia que hacer, ella estaba alli, pero era solo su cuerpo, su alma parecia haberse esfumado dejando solo una coraza vacia, le administrábamos v-juice cada semana para evitar que volviese a pasar lo mismo que aquella vez, tenia miedo, mucho miedo, a decir verdad, panico de que no despertara, ¿qué haria sin ella?, en este momento ni siquiera me importaba si me amaba a mi, o lo amaba a el, a Edward Masen, solo queria verla sonreir verla caminar por la casa o leer un libro, con eso me bastaba pero nada sucedia.

Todos nos encontrábamos sentados en el living, estos seis meses fueron muy difíciles para todos y nadie tenia ganas de hacer nada, asi que nos limitábamos a ocupar un espacio en los sillones durante todo el dia, estabamos fingiendo que leiamos cuando en realidad estabamos en la misma pagina hace media hora mientras nos sumiamos en nuestros lugubres pensamientos cuando Alice

vio algo

Un grupo de vampiros encapuchados se dirigia a toda velocidad hacia nosotros, era toda la guardia Volturi junto con Aro, Cayo y Marco, su objetivo era uno solo: Isabella Swan.

Alli terminaba la vision, me levante de manera apresurada y corri hacia la recamara de Bella, abajo pude oir como Alice les explicaba lo que habia visto, si antes tenia miedo ahora tenia terror, ya no habia tiempo para escapar con Bella, ellos ya casi estaban aquí, habria que _**pelear.**_

Cuando baje vi que todos estaban de acuerdo conmigo, todos pelearíamos por Bella, ella era parte de nuestra familia y hariamos lo que fuere por mantenerla a nuestro lado, "ellos" llegaron, Aro fue el que hablo

-querido Carslile ¡cuánto tiempo a pasado! Venimos en paz, solo queremos que Isabella nos acompañe.

-lamento ser portador de malas noticias, amigo mio, pero Bella decidio qudarse en nuestra familia, y a sido aceptada por todos nosotros, ella es una Cullen, esta con mi hijo mayor, Edward- dijo mi padre tranquilamente, yo solo asenti de manera cortante

-no estamos preguntándoles, estamos diciéndoles que nos la entreguen- interrumpió con un gruñido Cayo, un gruñido que fue devuelto por mi y mis hermanos poniendo a la guardia en alerta

-me temo que tendremos que interponernos- dijo Carslile dando por finalizada la conversación en tono agrio, yo sabia que no le gustaba pero que lo haria por un miembro de su familia, los tres se rieron y Alec y Jane se adelantaron mirándonos a todos, Jane poso su mirada enmi y rapidamente me senti como si me quemaran vivo, no pude reprimir a tiempo un grito de dolor y luego...ceso, me puse de pie, al igual que mis hermanos, carslile y Esme que habian sido dejados ciegos temporalmente por Alec, ambos se miraron incrudulos y luego nos mandaron miradas furiosas pero nada sucedió, una voz que conocia muy bien vino a mis espaldas pero se escuchaba helada y burlona

-me buscabais?

Continuara....


	20. Chapter 20

Bella pov.

Todo estaba oscuro a mi alrededor, al principio me deje llevar, pero luego a pesar de que no podia verlo, podia oir a Edward pedirme que volviera a el, escuchaba el sufrimiento en su voz, y en la de toda la familia, y quise volver...

Pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte, era como si estuviese siendo arrastrada por la marea en medio de la oscuridad, por mas que peleara e intnetara salir a flote, tenia la sensación de que solo me hundia mas, escuche susurros de preocupación, algo iba a suceder, pero ¿qué? Escuche como los pasos se alejaban ¿a dónde iban?, todo quedo en silencio, comence a luchar contra las sombras nuevamente, intentando abrir mis ojos, pero me era imposible, luego el terrible silencio fue interrumpido por un grito desgarrador, todo lo que pude pensar fue... _Edward_. Y mis ojos se abrieron, logre salir a flote y todo volvio a mi, todos mis sentidos, incluso con mayor nitidez, corri a velocidad vampirica hacia donde habia escuchado el grito, hace menos de un segundo y llegue a tiempo para cubrir a mi familia del ataque de ¡¿ los Volturi?!, lo sabia, sabia que vendran por mi, después de todo aniquile a sus socios...

-me buscabais?- dije con voz helada, entre cínica y socarrona, podia ver el miedo en los ojos de todos ellos, en la profundidad de ellos, ahí estaba, por que después de todo yo seguia siendo la cazadora y para mi, ellos solo eran la presa

-bella- escuche susurrar incrédulo a Edward, dirigi mi mirada hacia su rostro ¡cuánto lo habia extrañado! Queria abrazarlo y decirle que lo amaba y que no me iria nunca mas y tambien pedir perdon por haberlo abandonado con una sola misera nota, pero luego habria tiempo para eso, o eso queria creer, asi que me limite a decirle con una sonrisa timida "lamento haberte hecho esperar", el entendio lo que quise decir y me regalo una de sus infames sonrisas torcidas, devolvi mi mirada a los Volturi y luego mire a Carslile, intente hablar tranquilamente, de manera casi aburrida

-llevalos adentro, no quiero que vean esto, ninguno de ustedes- dije serena pero seriamente

-no te dejaremos aquí sola- dijo Carslile, justo cuando Edward iba a replicar algo parecido, seguramente.

- Carslile, soy una cazadora, esta es mi naturaleza, pero por primera vez en tres años, me avergüenzo de ella, y no quiero que ustedes vean esto... por favor- rogue al final, Carslile parecia tener una fuerte lucha interna consigo mismo, mientras que Edward solo parecia furioso

- De acuerdo- dijo al final, llevándose a toda la familia, pero Edward no se movio

- Hijo, vamos, ella estara bien- intento persuadirlo

- Me quedare, puedo soportar ver esto, lo necesito y no puedo abandonarla- dijo completamente tenso, tenia que hacer algo para que se fuera, lo que fuese

- Deberias irte, aquí solo me estorbaras, no me apetece tener que andar cuidando de ti mientras peleo sabes?- dije de manera fria, indiferente, de la misma forma que el me habia hablado en el bosque, hace tanto tiempo, sabia que esto le dolia pero, era por su bien, solo queria que entrara a la casa, sabia que lo habia lastimado pero luego me arrastraria y pediria perdon, ahora lo primero era su seguridad

El me miro, pude ver en su miada el dolor que causaron mis palabras, me prometi a mi misma mientras Carslile lo llevaba dentro que nunca mas dejaria que sus ojos reflejaran dolor, nunca mas, viviria solo para verlo feliz, porque su felicidad es la mia, asi como su dolor es mi dolor.

Me volvi hacia los Volturis que me miraban sonrientes, intentando ocultar en vano su miedo, sonrei de forma cruel y pregunte aburrida, mientras me encogia de hombros

-quien es el primero?

Demetri arremetio contra mi, era como un neófito, sin ninguna técnica, solo fuerza, me hice a un lado, cuando pasaba a mi lado lo tome de los cabellos y retorci su cabeza mientras pateaba su torso, arrancando la cabeza de completamente, rapidamente lo prendi fuego, mientras lo hacia Felix se avalanzo sobre mi lastimando mi brazo, en cuanto la sangre comenzo a correr se pusieron frenéticos, yo sonrei complacida, ahora seria mas facil, sin poder contenerse lo demas corrieron hacia mi, mientras Aro, Cayo y Marco contenian la respiración, mate a toda la guardia en cuestion de minutos, y tambien a las esposas de ellos que habian venido tambien, por alguna extraña razon, ahora sabia que venia lo peor, ellos tres eran los mas viejos, por eso, tambien los mas fuertes y astutos, sin mencionar que tienen mayor autocontrol solo basta con ver como dejaron de respirar y no se abalanzaron hacia mi, aun cuando mi sangre es mas atrayente que la de cualquier humano que ellos hayan probado, la verdadera pelea, comienza ahora...

Continuara....


	21. Chapter 21

Cayo pov.

Ella habia terminado con todos nuestros guardias mas rapido de lo que nosotros hubiermos podido, al menos con Alec y Jane, sabiamos que nosotros no hubiesemos podido vencerlos, sus poderes eran ineludibles, excepto para ella, una guardiana, una cazadora con un don especial, un ESCUDO, los dones vampiricos no sirven contra ella, en velocidad, es mas rapida incluso que los vampiros normales, a pesar de ser una híbrida, solo nos queda la fuerza, y el hecho de que seamos tres, lo que contra ella no significa nada, sin mencionar que no podemos contener la respiración mientras peleamos y su sangre, nos hara perder la razon, solo podemos pedir suerte, para ganarle a esta maravillosa, pero peligrosa criatura que esta frente a nosotros.

-van a empezar o van a seguir mirándome? Solo puedo decir "¡gracias a Dios que son vampiros! O sino ya se habrian orinado"- dijo con sorna, nos estaba provocando, queria que soltaramos el aire para responderle, lo que nos obligaria a oler su sangre, ella sabia lo que hacia, Marco cayo en su trampa

- callate, patética humana, con complejo de vampiro, tu deberias estar temblando ahora...- no pudo continuar, habia inspirado para seguir y su sangre, tan llamativa y deseable lo puso frnetico, antes de poder pararlo ya corria hacia ella y un segundo después, ella sostenia su cabeza entre sus manos y la analizaba con una mirada desdeñosa casi aburrida, como si no hubiese sio ella la que lo decapito, mientras que el cuerpo ya ardia en el suelo, vi a Aro retroceder un paso, pensaba huir, lo seguiria, nos dimos la vuelta, intentando escapar, pero a nuestras espaldas se erigia la familia Cullen, completa, impidiéndonos el paso

- te equivocas- me dijo el Cullen que habiamos mantenido prisionero- Bella no esta aquí, asi que mi familia no esta completa- termino, mirando por encima de mi a la chica, entonces tuve una gran idea, en un rapido movimiento atrape al chico, tomando sus dos brazos y tirando hacia atrás, ella no se acercaria, por que sabia que sino yo le arrancaria ambos a su querido vampiro, sonrei al ver su rostro desfigurado de panico y cometi mi gran error, gire para ver a la familia igual de horrorizada y de pronto todo dio vueltas...

bella pov.

En un momento tuve todo bajo control, la gusrdia acabada, Marco muerto y dos vampiros asustados, pero cuando me disponia a ponerme en su camino para evitar la huida la familia hizo su aparicion tras ellos, Edward respondio, al parecer, a un pensamiento de Cayo

- te equivocas- dijo mi amado vampiro- Bella no esta aquí, asi que mi familia no esta completa- termino, el no estaba enojado conmigo por lo que le dije, tal vez Carslile le haya explicado el porque lo hice, de todas formas supuso un alivio, uno que duro demasiado poco, en un rapido movimiento Cayo atrapo a Edward, amenazando con arrancarle ambos brazos si me acercaba, y lo haria, veia en sus ojos que haria lo que fuera por escapar, me miro, con una sonrisa cínica, sabia que no me moveria si Edward corria peligro, y después cometio un acto taan idiota que no pude creerlo, ¡miro a los Cullen! ¡aparto la mirada de mi!!! Tome mi oportunidad y salte hacia el arrancando su cabeza completamente pero con cierta dificultad, por que no me daba el angulo, así que sufrio mas de la cuenta, lo que en realidad me importaba una mierda en vista de lo que pensaba hacerle a Edward, pero no me esperaba esto, mientras lo quemaba vi como los Cullen se acercaban a Edward olvidando a Aro que ¿dónde estaba? Una sombra paso a mi lado y luego senti unos dientes perforando mi piel, quemándome y luego oscuridad...

continuara.........


	22. Chapter 22

carslile pov.

Estabamos aterrados, Edward estaba en peligro, y todo por nuestra culpa, todo iba bien, Bella lo tenia todo bajo control pero por nuestra culpa la situación se revirtió, deberíamos haber obedecido, Cayo se volteo para dirigirnos una sonrisa llena de burla y desprecio que hizo aflorar en mi un instinto asesino poco comun, pero en ese momento vimos a Bella aparecer a su lado y arrancar su cabeza con algo de dificultad, ella se alejo con el cuerpo de Cayo dispuesta a quemarlo, y nosotros corrimos hacia Edward que estaba de rodillas en el pasto, estabamos abrazandolo cuando escuchamos un susurro poco usual del viento, un viento artificial y luego miramos hacia donde se dirigio, Bella, a su espalda se encontraba Aro, y ya era demasiado tarde, el la habia mordido, si seguia succionando la iba a matar, antes de que ninguno pudiera reaccionar Edward se habia parado y habia llegado a espaldas de Aro, este, al estar bebiendo de la sangre de Bella no podia concentrarse en nada mas y Edward no tuvo ningun problema en decapitarlo y desmembrarlo pero no lo quemo, sino que se arrodillo a un lado de Bella que soportaba el dolor de la transformación en silencio, Alice se encargo de quemar los pedazos e ir con el, junto a todos nosotros, Edward se disponia a succionar el veneno cuando paro bruscamente

-no hay tiempo que perder, que sucede?- pregunte atonito ante la reaccion, o falta de ella de mi hijo

edward pov.

Por mi culpa por mi culpa por mi culpa, es todo lo que sonaba en mi cabeza, era mi culpa, completamente, ella me dijo que me quedara adentro y yo decidi salir a jugar al heroe cuando ella se podia cuidar muy bien sola, ella tenia razon, yo era un estorbo y por mi culpa ahora ella estaba en el piso, en plena transformación, y aun asi soportaba el dolor en silencio, ella era valiente, y valia demasiado, demasiado como para que yo la mereciera, por que era un monstruo, y a cada segundo que pasaba era menos merecedor de ella, por que siempre la termino lastimando, a pesar de ser lo que mas amo en el mundo, es un amor que no aprendio a expresarse y que quizas no aprenda nunca, y ella merece mas, mucho mas de la triste existencia que yo puedo darle, un mundo lleno de oscuridad, viviendo en el anonimato, con miedo a ser alguien para que las personas no nos reconozcan, para que no sospechen siempre corriendo siempre huyendo, ella merecia todo, no solo una vida incompleta, y eso era lgo que yo nunca podria darle, me disponia a succionar el veneno, para mantenerla como una mortal, pero su voz me detuvo, sin embargo sus labios nunca se abrieron, su voz estaba en mi cabeza... por fin podia escucharla, ella habia retirado su escudo para mi "_Edward, por favor, no l ohagas, permiteme seguir con la transformación, ¿recuerdas el baile de graduación?¿cuándo te dije que te queria a ti, para siempre? __Eso no ah cambiado, si me amas, si aun me deseas a tu lado, por favor no, no hagas que pare, yo se lo que quiero, te amo Edward_"

-no hay tiempo que perder, que sucede?- pregunto Carslile confundido por mi quietud

- esto es lo que ella desea... y yo tambien- dije con una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios, sabia que era doloroso y que ella debia estar sufriéndolo inimaginable, pero tambien sabia que ella no se arrepentia, que ella aceptaba el dolor a cambio de un futuro conmigo y yo, era el hombre/ vampiro mas feliz del mundo por ello, por que imposiblemente, este angel renunciaba a todo por atar su vida a un demonio como yo, y mi lado egoísta se alegraba, yo le compensaria todo el dolor que le produje, tanto el emocional del pasado como el fisico ahora, y por fin seriamos felices...

- por fin! Por fin mi hermanito usa la cabeza, ahora se cumplira te l odije te lo dije!!! Mis visiones siempre se cumplen!!!- grito la duendecillo dando saltitos

- deberíamos entrarla a la casa- propuso Esme maternalmente se podia ver lo feliz que estaba de que Bella se convirtiera en su nueva hija, todos tenian ese brilo en la mirada, incluso Rosalie, y entonces me di cuenta de todo el dolor que habia causado, no solo a mi amada Bella sino tambien a toda la familia

- lo que importa es que ahora todos estaremos juntos- me susurro Jasper con emocion contenida a mi lado, el sabia lo que sentia y yo sabia que el se culpaba, pero que ahora estaba haciendo las pases consigo mismo pidiendo que yo hiciera lo mismo, y tenia razon tenia que superar el pasado para poder vivir el futuro, el hermoso futuro que se veia venir junto a el amor de mi existencia, por que nos amabamos y eso era lo mas importante, nuestro amor fue puestoa prueba de las maneras mas dolorosas muchas veces, la ultima justo ahora, mientras Bella deja atrás su mortalidad y ahora era nuestro turno de ser felices

- "_para siempre"_-penso Bella, yo tome su mano entre las mias y dije lleno de felicidad – para siempre, cariño, para siempre...

continuara....


	23. Chapter 23

bella pov.

Todo estaba oscuro y lo unico que podia sentir era el fuego que recorria cada parte de mi cuerpo dolorosamente, después de hablar mentalmente con Edward volvi a colocar mi escudo, para que el no escuchase mis agónicos pensamientos ni Jasper sintiera mis emociones, sabia la tendencia a culparse de hasta el calentamiento global que tenia Edward y el dolor casi fisico que le producían las emociones muy fuertes a Jasper, comence a pensar en todo lo que habia pasado desde que conoci a Edward, cuando tenia 17 años, necesitaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el dolor.

Recorde la primera vez que lo vi, entrando a la cafeteria del instituto, su cabello algo humedo por el rocio, la primera vez que entrelace mis dedos en su cabello y comprobe que era aun mas suave de lo que parecia, lo poco que pude pensar en eso antes de sentir sus labios en los mios, su expresión fiera y vigilante cuando perdi el control y lo bese DEMASIADO apasionadamente, su sonrisa torcida, la que me dedicaba todas las noches antes de tararear mi nana para que me quedara dormida entre sus brazos, el partido de béisbol con toda la familia, la expresión de dolor y culpa de Edward al verme tirada en el piso del estudio de ballet, el baile de graduación, mi desastroso cumpleaños numero dieciocho y el dia en que el me dijo adios en el bosque, el tiempo después, en el que no hablaba, no comia, apenas me movia para ir al baño sola, la tristeza y la impotencia de Charlie, cuando me entere de la muerte de Rene y Phil y no pude llorarla, me habia quedado sin lagrimas. La muerte de Charlie, justo frente a mi en manos de Victoria, la expresión de satisfacción de ella, su expresión de burla y desprecio al decirme que no me ayudaria a morir, el azote del viento a mi cara mientras caia por el acantilado, el molesto tiron que intentaba sacarme a la superficie, la primera vez que vi a Ed, antes de perder el conocimiento aparecer en Italia, mi primer dia de entrenamiento, el dolor que me producían mis costillas rotas al respirar, el olor a mi propia sangre mareando mis sentidos y la sonrisa socarrona de mi maestro al decirme que era debil, que por eso estaba sola, su muerte, mi primera misión completada, mi primera petición al señor Masen, que fue concedida, la búsqueda de Victoria, cuando desgarre sus miembros de su cuerpo mientras ella chillaba, mi sonrisa, tan despiadada como la de ella, cuando queme su cuerpo, mi vuelta a la mansión Masen, el dia en que me pusieron como guardi personal de Ed, nuestra primera charla, una pelea con almohadas con mi pequeño hermanito menor en la que, obviamente, gane, un dia caminando por la ciudad con Ed mientras comiamos helado y reiamos, el llamado de Volterra, ver a Edward tirado en el piso, mi despedida de Ed, mi recaida por falta de v-juice, escuchar aquellas palabras de la boca de Edward que volverían a juntarnos, la convocatoria de Ed, la trampa, ver el cuerpo de Ed tirado en el piso y sin vida, mi reclusión dentro de mi propia mente, mi despertar, el grito de Edward, la muerte de la guardia, Marco y Cayo, la ponzoña recorriendo mi cuerpo... un "para siempre" dicho y sentido por dos almas que volvieron a reencontrarse y supieron volver a amarse...

El dolor estaba desapareciendo, ya podia escuchar todo a mi alrededor, la voz cantariana de Alice anunciaba a la familia que yo despertaria pronto y que ya podia escucharlos, un calido aliento choco contra mi oido y su aroma embriago mis sentidos

-te amo, Bella, por favor abre los ojos- era la voz de mi angel, de Edward. Puse toda mi concentración en abrir mis ojos y con esfuerzo lo logre, y alli estaba el, me miraba como si fuera lo mas importante del mundo para el, sin pensarlo salte sobre el y lo bese con todo el amor y el cariño que tenia por el desde mis cortos 17 años, el respondio con igual fervor, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos y atrayéndome hacia el-tambien te amo, Edward- dije contra sus labios para besarlo con suavidad y separarme

-lo se- dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia

-fanfarron- dije mientras reia, el se unio a mis risas y yo voltee para ver a toda mi familia reunida, todos tenian enormes sonrisas en sus rostros y los ojos de Esme se veian cristalinos, por las lagrimas de emocion que jamas saldrian de sus bellos ojos dorados

edward pov.

Ella abrio los ojos y salto hacia mi sin previo aviso, lo primero que pense es que me atacaria, pero senti sus labios contra los mios mostrándome todo su amor y su devoción por mi y sonrei, no pudiendo hacer otra cosa que devolvérselo con igual fervor

-tambien te amo- dijo mi angel contra mis labios para darme un suave beso y alejándose, dejándome deseoso de mas

-lo se- dije con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro, ocultando la emocion que eso me producia, el que ella me hubiese elegido a mi entre tantos otros

-fanfarron- dijo ella riéndose, me uni a sus risas, ela miro a toda la familia con calidez, Carslile se acerco a ella con paso tranquilo

- como te sientes bella?

- Bien, no es distinto a como me sentia bajo los efectos del v-juice- respondio ella sonriente, esto no habia supuesto un cambio muy grande para ella, me alegraba de ello.

- Y..tu garganta? No arde? Sientes sed, querida?- pregunto en tono parternal pero preocupado

- Umm....-mi angel puso un dedo en su barbilla mientras pensaba- un poco pero..es igual que cuando apenas se estaba yendo el v- juice de mi organismo asi que puedo ignorarlo sin problemas

- Impresionante- dijo Carslile, asombrado por el enorme autocontrol desarrollado por Bella para ser un neófito

- Bien- dijo mi padre dirigiéndose a mi- de todos modos deberias llevarla a cazar, y enseñarle- sonrio de nuevo utilizando un tono paternalista

- Por supuesto, vamos Bella- la tome de la mano y salimos de la casa, corrimos por el bosque y paramos cerca de una manda de ciervos, ella tomo a Artemis entre sus manos, yo le sonrei

- Ahora ya no la necesitas- dije divertido, ella se vio incomoda

- A- aun asi lo prefiero- dijo algo apenada pero levantando su barbilla instintivamente, ella era muy orgullosa, me rei

- Entonces adelante, amor, ve a por ello- dije, ella sonrio y desaparecio, ella era MUY veloz, muchísimo mas que yo, supongo que por que su cuerpo ya estaba acostumbrado a moverse asi a pesar de ser humano, ahora su cuerpo seria mas veloz y mas fuerte que el de cualquier otro vampiro, mire a donde ella estaba, acababa de noquear al segundo ciervo y acerco su boca hasta posarla delicadamente contra el cuello de este, esa imagen se me hizo endemoniadamente sexy, me acerque rapidamente a ella, justo cuando termino con el, lanzándolo a un costado y la bese, sus labios sabian metalicos, a sangre, ella se pego aun mas a mi, se dejo caer al pasto conmigo encima sin separar nuestro labios y...

- LAMENTAMOS INTERRUPIR!!!- escuchamos esa inconfundible vocecita irritante seguidas de unas desvergonzadas carcajadas, a este paso acabaria matando a mi propia familia, la mirada que les hecho Bella, me hizo pensar que ella tambien me ayudaria...

Continuara...........

Hola!!!

Espero que les guste este capitulo!!! Es el anteúltimo, cosas muy importantes pasaran en el ultimo y le daran cierto giro inesperado a la historia, pero soy mala y no cuento nada muajaj XD, bueno, nos vemos en el epilogo!!!

Besotes!!!

Ovejitah06


	24. Chapter 24

Alice pov.

Ellos salieron cogidos de la mano hacia el bosque, seria la primera expedición de caza de Bella, seguro estaba nerviosa, nosotros estabamos nerviosos por l o que les teniamos que decir a los dos, ya que tambien se lo habiamos ocultado a Edward, y no sabiamos como lo tomaríamos, de pronto me vino una vision

Edward esperaba a que Bella terminara de alimentarse de un ciervo, cuando se avalanzo, prácticamente, sobre ella y comenzo a besarla, en un movimiento ya estaban en el piso...

Me obligue a dejar de mirar, nosotros tan nerviosos por ellos y ellos haciendo sus cochinadas! Y en el medio del bosque! Echarían todo a perder! Ya habia organizado la fiesta, la boda, la luna de miel! Por dios!!! Que falta de consideración! Sali corriendo hacia el bosque, la familia se alerto de que algo malo pasaba, y me siguió, llague justo cuando se cayeron al piso

-LAMENTAMOS INTERRUMPIRR!!!- grite, mientras me acercaba, con sarcasmo y enojo.

Emmet empezo a reir a carcajadas, Rosalie y Jasper solo tenian una sonrisa controlada en el rostro, Esme estaba relajada por que nada malo habia pasado y Carslile solo movia su cabeza de un lado a otro, Edward y Bella parecian avergonzados, si pudieran sonrojarse de seguro ahora estarian como un semáforo, me dio un poco de gracia, y yo tambien sonrei

-terminaste de cazar Bella?- pregunte inocentemente

-NOO!! Que va...no ves que recien habia empezado a "comer"?- dijo Emmet solando una carcajada estruendosa al terminar, Edward parecia a punto de saltarle encima, pero de un momento a otro vimos un tronco de arbol caer sobre la cara sonriente de Emmet, todos miramos a Edward pero el parecia confundido tambien, mire a Bella que se miraba las uñas con aspecto "inocente", cuando sintio mi mirada clavada en ella, puso una sonrisa falsamente dulce

-claro Allie, ya termine, ¿volvemos, amor?- dijo dirigiéndose a Edward, el sonrio de manera idiota, como siempre hace cuando la mira

-hey Alice!-dijo mirándome molesto

-pues para que lees mis pensamientos?- conteste sacándole la lengua

-bueno, nos vamos- dijo haciendose el ofendido

-y quien te tiene agarrado ¬¬- le contesto Rosalie

"_ja, en tu cara, hermanito"_- pense, el me dio una ultima mirada cabreada y Bella se paro de puntitas y lo beso, y de vuelta la sonrisa idiota

-dios! Puedes acallar tus pensamientos?!!!- me dijo exasperado

-bueno bueno chicos- nos calmo Carslile- Edward, Bella hay algo muy importante que debemos decirles...

bella pov

-"hay algo muy importante que debemos decirles..."- dijo de manera demasiado seria para mi gusto, ¿qué sucedía? Parecian ser malas noticias, "que novedad!"-pense ,sarcástica. Nunca parecia haber buenas noticias, al menos Emmet parecia estar de humor, tal vez no era tan malo, o Emmet no habia podido entender la complejidad de la situación, el era como un niño enorme.

-y bien? Que sucede, Carslile?- dijo inquieto Edward, al parecer ellos le estaban bloqueando.

-tomen asiento por favor- interrumpio Esme, con su tono tan maternal y cariñoso que hizo que nos relajaramos al instante, aprovechando Jasper para enviarnos olas de tranquilidad progresivas

-y bien?- dije muy tranquila, muy a mi pesar.

-bueno... como ustedes saben, Bella mato a Cayo y a Marco...-dijo Carslile, y entonces yo me acorde del pequeño detalle

-y Aro? Escapo? Esta libre? Vendra por vosotros?- dije atropelladamente, la tranquilidad se esfumo y pude ver el rostro de concentración de Jasper que intentaba mandarme mas tranquilidad pero le era imposible calmarme, mi escudo se habia "solidificado" a mi alrededor cuando me estrese.

-tranquila Bella, dejame contarte lo que sucedió- dijo Carslile, yo solo asenti- bueno-continuo- luego de que te mordiera Edward ataco a Aro por la espalda y le arranco la cabeza, los chicos se hicieron cargo de quemar sus restos en la fogata que habias encendido para Cayo- mire sorprendida a Edward, el slo me sonrio y acaricio mi rostro

-crees que me quedaria ahí viendo como te lastimaba, Bella, yo haria lo que fuera por ti, tu eres mi existencia, mi razon de permanecer en este mundo, m amor- me dijo con voz cargada de amor y sinceridad, si hubiera podido llorar, lo habria hecho, pero como no podia, solo lo bese con todo el amor que tenia por el, respondiéndome el, de igual manera.

-podrian dejar de tragarse frente a nosotros?- dijo en prácticamente un grito Emmet. Nos separamos lentamente y lo miramos con enojo, mi hermanito sufriria las consecuencias mas tarde.

-bueno, aquí viene la parte importante- dijo Carslile como si no lo hubiermos interrumpido nunca, siempre taan paciente como un santo- ustedes mataron a los Volturis, a nuestra realeza, los que rigen a nuestra raza

-entendimos el punto- dijo Emmet, esta vez ganándose una mirada severa por parte de su padre

-como decia- dijo recalcando las palabras mientras miraba amenazante a Emmet- ustedes mataron a los "representantes" de nuestra raza, y eso trae una consecuencia, no es tan mala, bueno, no se como lo tomaran ustedes...- dijo yéndose por las ramas

-pueden decirnos de una maldita vez de que se trata?!- exploto Edward a mi lado, para luego, ponerse aun mas palido de lo debido par aun vampiro y girar a toda velocidad la cabeza hacia Emmet y luego mirar de nuevo a Carslile

-ha-ha- blan en... serio?- dijo cayendo nuevamente sentado en el sofa

-sobre que? Que pasa?- pregunte, todos se fueron a velocidad vampirica dejándome sola con Edward, antes de que pudiera repetir la pregunta comenzo a hablar

-ahora debemos tomar sus lugares- susurro, aun shockeado

- como?- lo pense y todo encajo en mi mente- esto...ESTO ES GENIAL!!!!!!- grite.

Edward volteo a mirarme, incrédulo, yo me acerque mas a el y puse mis manos en sus hombros

-es que no te das cuenta?- le dije- ahora tendremos muchísimo mas poder, y ya nadie va a perseguirnos, nunca mas!, ahora toda la familia estara a salvo! Para siempre!

-no es tan simple, mi amor- contesto, aunque mas relajado después de verlo desde mi punto de vista- los Volturi son los encargados de poner orden, y de llevar a cabo castigos terribles

- claro que no- dije sonriente, mientras el me miraba como si hubiera perdido la razon- esos eran los otros Volturi, ahora nosotros somo los nuevos, y las reglas seran mas flexibles, solo a quien se lo merezca- dije mirando con detalle su reaccion, su rostro era inescrutable

- aun hay algo- dijo

- que cosa?- pregunte contrariada

- quien va ser al tercer Volturi?

sonrei y lo abrace por el cuello, bese su lóbulo y susurre –" no Emmet, por favor" y escuche su risa ahogada contra mi cuello

Siete años después...

Edward y yo nos mudamos, junto con toda la familia, obviamente, a Volterra, asumiedo nuestro lugar como "los nuevos Volturi", decidimos que Carslile seria el tercero, somos muy felices, Esme renovo todo el lugar, dando un aspecto luminoso y encantador, dejando olvidado aquel aspecto lugubre que lo caracterizaba, quitamos los tronos, y pusimos una mesa como la que habia en Forks en el comedor, dándole asi un aspecto mas "Hogareño" a la sala principal, tambien, pusimos artefactos mas tecnológicos y encontramos asi, nuestro nuevo hogar en la guarida Volturi, ya han pasado siete años desde que gobernamos. Hoy es nuestro "dia libre" para Edward y para mi, asi que salimos a dar una vuelta

-que bueno tener un poco de tiempo para nosotros, no amor?- dijo Edward tomándome de la cintura y besándome el cuello mientras caminábamos por las calles desiertas de Volterra, por ser altas horas de la noche

-si, extrañaba estar asi, contigo, ¿sabes? A veces creo que estoy en un sueño, y tengo miedo de despertarme- dije con un poco de pena por expresar mis temores tan libremente

-si es un sueño, no quiero despertarme nunca, cariño, quiero quedarme en el para siempre, contigo- dijo Edward antes de besarme de manera apasionada

-para siempre- dije cuando separamos nuestrso labios apenas unos milímetros

-para siempre, cariño, para siempre...- contesto el, antes de tomar posesion de mi boca nuevamente...

por que si, el parece un sueño, mas que una realidad, y por que nunca querre separarme de el, y soy completamente feliz al saber que el tampoco de mi, y por que en verdad, lo nuestro es un amor para toda la eternidad...

...Para Siempre...

FIN.

.............................................................................................

Les gusto? Lo odiaron? Les fue indiferente?

Dejen reviews!

Espero que les haya gustado, aquí termina mi primera historia de mas de un capitulo, espero sinceramente que les haya gustado, estoy feliz de haber terminado este proyecto que me propuse, pero tambien llevo una sensación de perdida, por que quise a cada personaje, sufri, ame, odie, y fui feliz con cada uno de ellos (excepto con los Volturi ¬¬ XD) y ahora sus "historias" y aventuras han llegado a su final, pero creo que la felicidad es mas fuerte que esta sensación, por que conte con el apoyo de todas/os los que han leido mi historia y han dejado sus comentarios, animándome a seguir y a mejorar cada dia, asi que solo me resta decir: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.

ATTE.

Ovejitah06...


End file.
